


Gunpowder and Lead

by homohshit



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homohshit/pseuds/homohshit
Summary: Waverly Earp has been doing whatever she is told ever since she was little, having decisions made for her. The only one who was ever there for her was her older sister, Wynonna, until she was sold off to Doc Holliday like cattle. Five years later Waverly finds herself in the same situation as she's wed by good for nothing, Champ Hardy, a lousy barkeep. Months into the marriage and things are no different than back home, until Noel, a red-headed, outlaw-turned-lawman with a mysterious past came to town.Nicole was once a name belonging to a little girl who dreamed of being just like her daddy, a lawman. After her fathers passing and her dreams being crushed by the harsh reality of being a woman, Nicole turned down the path of an exiled outlaw, joining a gang under a new name and identity. With a whole town out for her head, Nicole aka Noel drifts from town to town until she comes upon Purgatory and runs into the captivating Waverly Earp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.

The deep roll of thunder had awoken Noel from her slumber as the rain started gently falling onto the tarp she lay under. Her horse, Dice, neighed as he was pelted with rain. Picking up her stetson, Noel walked out from under the tarp and rubbed Dice on the side before turning to dig into her satchel. Finding the object she was looking for at the bottom of her bag, Noel pulled out the carrot to give to Dice. Noel wanted to pat herself on the back as she had picked a spot under a tree, anticipating a storm. Dice took the carrot from the palm of her hand, loudly crunching on the orange vegetable.

As it was still night time, about 2 A.M. if the moon alignment was anything to go by, Noel was still tired and barely awake. She took this time to write in her journal as she had done every night since she fled her town. The journal was more of a way to cope than anything else, no one really knew about her habit of writing down anything that came to mind. Not like there was anyone around anymore to tell. Turning to a new page, she took her pen and started writing in her neat cursive, something she picked up from her mother. 

_It's been 242 days, 7 months if I want to get specific. Jim and his gang have yet to find me which is a blessing, I don't even want to know what will happen if I'm found. I shoulda taken my father's advice more seriously, he always told me stories of outlaw gangs like the ones Jim operates. Yet, I still went ahead and joined one. I don't know if I did it to spite my father as if it were his fault for dying. But either way, he left me, he left me alone to figure out this hell of a world. I have no fixen to go anywhere just yet, I've just been goin where the path takes me. This path ain't an easy one but it is the path I have chosen._

Noel sighed as she leaned back against the damp tree, bark digging into her back. There wasn't much to do when you're on your lonesome, just you and the stars. Noel always did find comfort in the stars, they were always there, following you whether you liked it or not. Dice neighed again as the wet leaves dropped rainwater onto his long mane. One look at the clouds told Noel that the storm was heading south and in the opposite direction of where she was headed. 

Once the rain had cleared and the sky was left empty again as clouds rolled even further south, Noel had finally fallen back to sleep. The next morning the heat of the sun was enough to leave Noel drenched in her button up. Slowly, her eyes opened but closed again as the brightness of the sun was more than overwhelming. She heard Dice kicking up dirt, letting her know he was awake and thirsty. Noel took another two minutes to get used to the light before finally getting up from under the canvas, grabbing her stetson, she put it atop her head before grabbing her canteen. Noticing the lightness of the bottle told her it was time to find the nearest watering hole before she ran out. 

Noel had made a makeshift trough out of canvas allowing her companion to both enjoy a meal and a drink. It wasn't much but it was what she had and she heard no complaints from Dice. Pouring what little water she had left, Noel watched as Dice took a hearty drink. Petting him along his snout, Noel decided it was time to pack up and leave. Picking up her satchel she began to place her belongings back in the bag. Folding up her tarp, she waited until Dice had drunk all of the water before saddling up and began her journey further west. 

There was nothing Noel loved more than riding Dice, the freedom she felt washed away her worries. Riding was one of the few things she still found beautiful in this dreadful world, that and booze. If there was one thing she had inherited from her father it was his love of drinking and riding. She and her father had few similarities as she spent most of her childhood around her mother, learning how to be the perfect housewife for her future husband. This led to her finding something else she had in common with her father, his love of women. Her mother, of course, had not learned any of this as she hadn't lived long enough to find out. Like her father, Noel's mother had died early on in Noel's life. It was also one of the leading change in Noel's view of the world, even though they had fought on multiple occasions on Noel's attitude towards being feminine they had been close. 

She had pushed all these thoughts away and hadn't thought of them since Nicole became Noel. There was no room for that, her whole focus had to be on surviving. That part of herself was to be buried alongside her parents. Never to be brought up again. Although she loved riding there was one negative aspect to it and that was it allowed her more time to think, something she avoided. Once she starts thinking she can't stop and when she can't stop she wants to turn back around and return to her roots. Noel had to constantly remind herself that she no longer had roots, her roots were stripped from the earth the moment she had lost her late father. 

Closing her eyes and inhaling the earthly fragrance, Noel relished in the smell as it was a reminder of her freedom. This was a reminder that she was alive, something she would not be if she were to turn round and head back south. A reminder to not think of her past. There was a time when she was set to head back south until a shot rang from the bushes, bringing her back to reality. Noel had been packing heat and easily took down the bandit, later finding out he was, in fact, a part of Jim's gang. She had turned back west so fast, Dice barely had time to adjust to the change in direction. Noel thought back on this as she and Dice continued blindly west. 

 

It had been around a month and a half since the last time Noel had run into a single soul, the last being the man attempting her life. When she had finally arrived at a town, she felt overwhelmed by all the people out and about. Being around this many people at once was going to be something she'd have to get used to as it would be obvious she was running from something. This time around she wouldn't overstay as last time she had fallen in with the miner's daughter, caught in the middle of an intimate exchange. At the time Nicole had yet to become Noel so she had been sentenced to death, the miner's daughter receiving the same punishment. The only difference was Nicole had gotten out and not much later became Noel. 

Purgatory was an ironic name for a town as she felt like this town was more of a sanctuary than anything else, considering where she was coming from. Upon entering, Noel had received an array of looks from the citizens, rightfully so. The thing that surprised her the most was the looks the women were giving her, looks of lust. Oh, how they'd react if they were to know the truth, she couldn't help but smirk causing the women to look harder. She knew she was not bad to look at. 

Reaching the town's saloon, Noel hitched her horse to the hitching post before entering through the wooden doors. There wasn't much activity going on inside so when she entered she got a few stray looks. She was clearly an outsider and clearly, they didn't get many drifters. Walking up to the bar she took note of the beautiful woman working the counter. The barkeep was leaning over the counter as she talked with the customer. Noel gulped as she looked the woman up and down, she was definitely good-looking. Noel was too busy staring that she hadn't heard the woman clearing her throat, trying to get her attention. 

"What can I get you, handsome?" The woman asked, clearly catching Noel staring. 

"What?" Noel cleared her throat, blushing.

The woman giggled at this and asked again, "What can I get you?"

Taking her stetson off and setting it on the counter, she tried to act unaffected. "I'll take some whiskey, neat."

Smirking, the woman grabbed an empty glass and scrubbed the inside with a cloth before picking up a bottle of O.K. Cutter and pouring some into the now clean glass. "So, what's your name handsome?"

"Names Nic-" Noel had to stop herself from revealing her true identity. "Noel, my name is Noel." 

The woman had stopped pouring the whiskey to look up at the stranger. Clearly, she had picked up on the slip of the tongue but chose not to comment on it. "Nice to meet ya, Noel. So, what are you doing all the way out here? Don't think I have seen you 'round here before."

Noel internally sighed in relief at the change of topic before responding, "Originally I'm from St. Elmo, but these days the lands are my home. The reason for my departure isn't something a lady let alone a stranger such as yourself should worry about." Noel winked at her as the woman handed her the drink. "What's your name then, miss?"

The woman smiled, watching Noel sip her drink before replying, "I'm Waverly, Waverly Earp. You may have heard of my father, Ward?"

Noel spluttered as whiskey fell from her lips onto the counter in front of her, causing her to have a coughing fit. Waverly wasn't expecting the reaction, as she wiped up the spilled whiskey. Once she was done coughing, Noel spoke, "No, I haven't heard of him. Sorry about that, miss, swallowed my drink wrong." Waverly didn't trust what Noel had said but continued to clean up the whiskey before refilling the glass. 

"Well, with that reaction I find that hard to believe. The name Earp is pretty well known, even if you are from far south." Waverly smirked at her before winking and turning to another customer. Noel continued to drink as she thought back to her conversation with Waverly. Of course, she knew Ward Earp, son of Wyatt. She hasn't personally had a run in with Ward but some of Jim's gang has and by the stories they told he was to be feared. Noel couldn't help but feel paranoid at the thought of being found, maybe this town wasn't safe. So far she had yet to see herself on any wanted posters. She had certainly traveled far enough west for the possibility of being found dwindled to almost 0%. However, the fact remains that she is wanted. 

"Do you want another round?" Waverly asked as she held onto the whiskey, waiting to pour more into the glass. Noel decided against it as she knew once she had one more round it would turn into ten. 

Shaking her head, Noel replied, "No thanks, miss. There is one thing I'd like to ask of ya, where is the nearest inn?" 

Waverly set down the bottle, before turning back to Noel to respond. "The inn is just three buildings down, there should be at least one room open. Tell them Waverly sent you for a discount." Waverly winked as she said this. 

Noel smiled at her before standing up and sticking her hand out. "Many thanks, miss." 

Noel noticed the ring adorning Waverly's finger and couldn't help but feel discouraged at the thought of the beautiful woman being taken. "You can call me Waverly you know. No need for the formalities." 

Nodding her head, Noel took her leave. "I'll be back for another round of whiskey. See you later, Waverly." The last thing Noel saw as she left the saloon was Waverly's bright smile, leaving her heart beating and her face burning. 

 

True to her word, Noel had received a discount like Waverly had said. This woman was clearly well-liked around this town because the man gushed when Noel mentioned her name. "What a lovely girl she is, unlike her sister Wynonna." 

"What's wrong with her sister?" Noel asked, curious as to how someone related to someone like Waverly could be anything but good. 

"Huge trouble maker that one, has done nothing for this town. Plus she is married to that Doc Holliday, they're perfect for each other, both troublemakers." 

Now Noel had heard stories of Doc Holliday, some painted him in a bad light while others sang his praise. Noel was one to find these things out for herself so she would have to ask Waverly about the couple when she goes back for another drink. 

Since it was still early in the evening, Noel had decided to tour the town as she decided to stay here for a bit longer than planned. It may or may not have had to do with the cute brunette working the bar. It wasn't long before Noel had run into a lawman and Noel was surprised she wasn't arrested on site by the way she was shaking when he had spoken to her. 

"Hey, I saw you back at the saloon." Those words had stopped Noel in her tracks, thinking she had finally been caught, in a place called Purgatory of all places. 

Turning to the man, Noel remained passive so as to not give away anything. There wasn't anything she could do about the sweat falling down her forehead, hoping he'd chalk it up to the heat. "Oh yeah, sorry I hadn't noticed you back there."

"How could you, you were too busy talking to Waverly. Now, I don't blame ya, those Earp girls are something else. Noel, was it?" 

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Noel shook the man's outstretched hand before asking, "What's your name, sir?"

"Polite one you are. Names Randy Nedley but you can call me Randy. I'm the Sheriff of this here town, now it ain't much but it is a good place to settle."

Noel nodded her head as she and Randy talked for a bit longer before he had to go back to the department. After the encounter, Noel had decided it was time to get a drink to calm her nerves. Once again she had found the saloon almost empty. Only this time no pretty girl working behind the bar. Instead, a buff looking man with short brown hair stood there wiping down the counter, joking with customers. 

Sulkily, Noel sat down at the bar waiting for the man to take her order. Walking over, the man had set down a napkin. "What do you want?" 

Noel did not like the tone of voice as it was just rude and careless, not a way to treat your customers. "Whiskey, neat." There wasn't much said as the man fixed her drink and set it down in front of her. Taking a sip, Noel asked a question before she stops herself. "So, where is Waverly?" 

The man stopped wiping down the counter before angrily turning to her, "What the fuck do you want with my wife, you prick." The man hadn't given Noel a chance to reply before hopping the counter and grabbing her by the front of her shirt, bunching it up in his hands. He swung back and popped her in the mouth as the people got up from their chairs, ready for a fight. Cheers and yells resounded around the saloon, as Noel stood up. Raising her fists she punched the man with the same amount of aggression. They went at it until a voice yelled, causing Noel to stop and turn resulting in a fist connecting with the side of her head. Noel fell and hit her head on the bar as her hearing became muffled, she could barely make out the yelling.

"What are you doing, Champ? Why did you beat him up?"

"Shut up, Waverly. This doesn't concern you. Stop being such a fucking biddy." The man, Champ, screamed back at her. 

"You're such an ass, Champ!" 

Noel heard it before she saw it, a slap. Champ had struck Waverly across the face so hard his ring cut her cheek, drawing blood. Before she could stop herself, Noel drew her gun and pressed it against Champs forehead. "You fucking touch her again and I'll blow your fucking head off." The hostility Noel had felt for the man surprised even herself. Men were allowed to hit their wives, it was just something no one even batted an eyelash at. Noel knew just how frustrating that was, being a woman herself. Still, one might find it weird for a stranger who just came to town defending another man's woman. 

"Noel, please put the gun down, I'm fine." Waverly had gripped Noel's wrist, gently bringing her arm down and to her side before pulling away. Noel breathed in before turning to her and rubbing the blood from her cheek. Turning to Champ, she gave one last punch before leaving the saloon, eyes following her as she left. Noel wanted to kick herself, why did she react like that? She wasn't supposed to draw attention to herself and nothing drew attention like drawing a gun on an unarmed man. But as she got back to the inn she couldn't stop thinking about the soft hand gripping her wrist, until she'd fallen asleep, dreaming of the pretty brunette.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.

Noel has had her fair share of hangover headaches but the throbbing she was feeling now was the most painful thing she's felt. One look at her pillow told her that the side of her head had been bleeding from the impact she made with the bar. Despite all this, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Waverly, even though she had no right to think of her as she was another man's girl. As she got dressed, Noel wrapped her head before putting on her hat, disguising the injury. She fought with the idea of stopping at the bar this early in the morning especially after last night, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to know if Waverly was okay. 

When she entered the saloon, she wasn't surprised to find it basically vacant minus two men sitting in the back of the room playing cards. Noel was relieved to find Waverly working behind the bar but couldn't stop the anger when she saw the cut on her cheek that was already bruising. Walking up to the bar, she got Waverly's attention. At first, Waverly seemed apprehensive to talk before deciding that it couldn't hurt to chat for a bit.

"How's your cheek? I hope it doesn't hurt too bad." Noel's fists clenched in front of her on the counter before soft hands once again reached over and calmed her down. Looking into Waverly's chocolate brown eyes, she squeezed her hands. 

"It's fine, it looks worse than it is. Not the worst to have happened." Waverly said this with a chuckle but instantly regretted saying that as Noel had once again tensed up, anger flaring up in her eyes. "Hey, I'm fine. Why do you care so much?" Waverly asked, trying to create some distance between them. 

"How can I not?" Noel asked as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Realizing what she said, Noel looked away before saying, "Never mind, can I get some whiskey, neat." 

Nodding her head, Waverly poured her drink without saying another word and handed it to her before leaving to the back of the bar. As Noel sipped slowly at her drink, the doors to the saloon burst open and a girl with long, dark brown hair came up to the bar, sitting next to Noel. "Hey, Waves. Are you here?" When she didn't get a reply she huffed and turned to look at Noel. "What are you looking at?"

Noel hadn't realized she was looking as she shook her head. "Nothing, miss. Are you looking for Waverly?" 

The woman gave her an odd look before replying, "How do you know my sister?" 

Before Noel could respond, Waverly had come back with a box of beer bottles under her arm and a cup of whiskey at the ready. "Here you go, Nonna. I figured you would be here by now." Noel looked between the two women trying to figure out their relationship. "Oh, I'm sorry. Nonna, this is Noel, Noel this is my older sister Wynonna." 

Wynonna stuck her hand out while sipping her whiskey as Noel shook her hand. She had a strong handshake, clearly a confident woman. "So, you're the one who beat up my baby sisters dumbass-" 

"Nonna!" Waverly admonished. 

Wynonna cleared her throat before saying, "Sorry, Champ, you beat up Champ?" 

Noel cautiously nodded her head, worried as to what Wynonna's reaction would be. "Yes, I did. But only because he wasn't treating your sister right."

Wynonna shook her head as she drank. "No, you don't need to explain yourself. Hell, I'd have punched him just for talking, the only reason I don't is that Waverly loves him." Noel felt a pang in her chest at this as she swallowed thickly, she felt so upset at this and she didn't even know why. 

"Wynonna! Please stop talking about my husband like that I...love him." Noel noticed the pause and felt her heart soar a bit at this, Waverly was having doubts. Shaking her head of these thoughts she downed her drink. She shouldn't be feeling this way, she barely know's Waverly. Standing up, she gave her thanks before turning to leave. "Hey, stop by again?" Waverly asked with hope in her eyes. Tipping her hat, Noel nodded before leaving. 

 

As she was walking down the streets of Purgatory she once again ran into the Sheriff. Tipping their hats to each other, Nedley stopped in front of her clearly wanting to have a chat. Again, she felt a pang of fear in her. "So, I heard what you did to Champ Hardy. Now, I don't condone violence in my town but I heard why you did it so I came to thank you. Those Earps don't get much love in this town the only reason no one has gotten rid of them yet is that everyone is sweet on Waverly, she really is a good girl. Hell Wynonna has a bit of good in her too."

"Well, thank you, sir. It really was nothing, I'd have done it to any man who strikes his lady like he did." 

Nedley nodded as she said this. "One value you and I share is the treatment of women, now I feel like us men really shouldn't turn a blind eye to this kind of stuff. I can't seem to figure out why some men treat their lady's like that. Sure my wife has angered me at times but I'd never lay a hand on her. Just please try not to draw your gun again or I'll have to intervene and I don't want to do that as I know your heart is in the right place."

Noel took this in before replying, she needed to keep that in mind. If she wanted to keep up her reputation as a "good guy" then she needs to not draw her gun everytime she feels emotional, this was a town and she needed to act civilized. All her time out in the middle of nowhere showed and if she wanted to remain unsuspicious she needed to act like she belonged. She liked it here and she had thoughts of staying. "I hear you loud and clear, you don't worry about any trouble from me, sir."

Nedley clapped her on the shoulder, "That is mighty good to hear, son. Anyways, I was actually looking for you as I had an offer for you. I know you just got here but I feel like I can trust you. My offer is this, will you work under me as my deputy?" 

Noel felt her heart stop for a bit. This was an offer she couldn't possibly take without guilt. How was an exiled outlaw supposed to work as a sheriff's deputy? "I don't know sir, I'm not much of a lawman."

"Why, done something bad?" Nedley said this with a laugh but when Noel only looked at the ground he realized he had struck a nerve. "You haven't done something bad have ya?"

Noel couldn't look him in the eye in fear of spilling all the secrets she has had hidden away for months. "Son, if you have done something, you need to tell me. I may be able to help you depending on what you've done."

Something in Noel told her that she could trust this man, hell he barely know's her and is already asking for her to be his deputy. "I'm from St. Elmo, way south and I haven't done the greatest things. I was part of a gang of bandits, run by Jim Byers. Once things got a little heavy, I fled. He was doing things that I wasn't okay with. At the time I had been in search of a family so to speak as I had lost mine. There are some things that I can't tell you because if I do it will ruin everything." 

Nedley seemed to mull this over, nibbling his lip in thought. Noel's heart was thundering in her chest as she took fast breaths, fearing his response. "Okay." Noel stopped for a second, blinking in confusion. Maybe she had heard him wrong. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said, okay. The offer is still there. The fact that you trusted me enough to tell a bit about you proves you're an honest man. We all have secrets, it's how we are. I'm hoping in time you're able to tell me what it is you couldn't tell me today but I understand."

Noel felt like crying but as she knew there are a time and place and this was not it, she just shook Nedley's hand. "It would be an honor to work alongside you, sir." 

 

As Noel was walking back to the inn, she ran into Wynonna and a man with a mustache and black stetson. "Hey, Noel! Remember me from the saloon?" 

How could she forget? "Yeah, Wynonna right?" 

Wynonna nodded before turning to the man next to her. "Doc, this is the guy I was telling you about, Noel." 

Doc looked back at her, looking Noel up and down. Noel felt very naked under his stare until she was suddenly pulled into a hug. "I really do appreciate what you've done for my wife's baby sister, there have been many times I've nearly clocked him in the face. Waverly needs a real man to look after her not some addle-headed, useless sack of shi-" Before Doc could finish he cleared his throat, glancing at his wife. "Pardon me, I should refrain from airin my lungs around a lady, even though she curses herself," Wynonna smirked at this. 

Noel thought back to the stories she was told and none seemed to fit the man in front of her. "Well, I'm just glad I was there to put a stop to it. I don't want to imagine what he'd have done to her if I wasn't there." Doc and Wynonna shared a look as she said this, both looking solemn. This worried Noel. "What?" 

Wynonna cleared her throat as she let Doc do the talking. "Champ, as you probably can tell by now, doesn't treat Waverly the way a lady should be treated. Her daddy sold her for mighty cheap, looking for quick money. With Wynonna he took his time, trying to get the most money he could. I paid top dollar. Anyways, what I'm trying to get at is she needs you. Wynonna and I talked and although we don't know you much, you're the only one who has ever intervened while she was being...mistreated."

Wynonna spoke up at this, deciding to put in her two cents. "What we want from you is to buy Waverly from Champ. I know its a big ask especially since you just got here and don't know us but we aren't asking for you to give us an answer right away. Champ shouldn't be too hard to convince a trade, he doesn't even love Waverly, she's just a prize to him. Doc and I will even give you some money." As she said this, Doc pulled out a cloth bag filled with coins and bills. 

Noel's mind raced as she thought it over. What the hell was she supposed to do once she had bought her, she didn't even have a house. Hell, she wasn't even a man so what would happen once she wed her. Noel looked from Wynonna to Doc to the money. "Give me a few days to think it over, I'll give you an answer by Friday." That gave her three days to decide. Why she hadn't turned them down on the spot she didn't know, but there was something telling her this might not be the worst idea. Especially when Wynonna had a look of pure hope in her eyes as tears started to fall, Doc wiping them away before they could fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I hope you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr. If someone wants to co-write this with me I'd be open to that too.

The first thing that crossed Noel’s mind when she woke the next morning was Wynonna and Doc’s offer of saving Waverly from her marriage. The second thing that crossed her mind was the look in Wynonna’s eyes as she practically begged her to save her baby sister. It was something that unnerved her yet motivated her. But she couldn’t just break all her preset rules, they were there for a reason. These rules applied to every aspect of her life and they must be followed, or she wouldn’t survive. 

As Noel buttoned up her shirt and adjusted her gun holster, she let her mind wander. She wasn’t even going to pretend like she wasn’t infatuated with the younger Earp but that wasn’t going to be her reason for buying her off. Noel knew the situation Waverly was in, her mother had warned her about the possibility of being bought by an abusive man. Noel was just thankful for her more masculine build since she could have ended up in the same situation. 

Noel couldn’t help but smile at the thought of wedding Waverly. Coming home to her cooking dinner, spending nights with her out on the porch admiring the stars. The sound of gunshots and screaming brought her back to reality as she ran out of the inn and into the now empty streets. A man stood in the middle with two guys at his side, Nedley stood at the other end, gun drawn ready to fire. Noel knew she had to step in, she liked Nedley.

Running up to Nedley, she instantly shot off questions with quick precision. “Do you know these guys? Is anyone injured? How can I help?” 

Nedley looked at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling a bit. “Calm down, son. I do know these guys, no one got hurt and you’re already helpin me. They're part of Lou’s gang, they raid towns, rape the women, kill the men. I’ve heard stories but never thought they’d come here.”

Noel couldn’t help but feel nervous, she didn’t know if she and Nedley were enough manpower to take these thugs down. Just as she was about to say this, Doc came running from around a corner near the saloon, gun ready. “Good seein you ‘round again, Noel. Sorry, it had to be in a situation such as this but a pleasure it is nonetheless.” 

Noel nodded her head, eyes never leaving the men in front of her. “I do hope you’re a good shot, Noel. Nedley here and I have your back and I am the fastest draw in this here town, so do stop shaking.”

Noel hadn’t even realized she was shaking and she wanted to punch herself. What if Doc tells Wynonna about this and they decide to find someone else to buy Waverly? Why is this the one thing she was thinking about when there was a possibility she’d die where she stood? Waverly always seemed to crawl her way into Noel’s thoughts, whether she wanted her to or not. 

“Don’t think, Noel, just shoot!” Doc yelled and suddenly there was gunfire and smoke clouding her senses. Lifting her arm, she aimed and pulled back the hammer, firing. She had struck her target as she dove behind an upturned table Doc had thrown from the porch to their right. Shots rang through the streets as Noel tried to find an opening. As Noel came up from behind the table, she aimed ready to shoot. A shot rang but it hadn’t come from the barrel of her gun, she had been shot. 

Falling back behind the table, she cursed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” It wasn’t the pain that caused this outburst it was the area she was struck. Her right hand reached for her left shoulder, putting pressure on the wound. There was no exit wound, the bullet was still lodged in her shoulder. If she wanted to survive she would need surgery and since it was in her shoulder, she would have to take her shirt off. What if she is found out? Will they hang her? What would happen to Waverly? 

“Noel!” Doc shouted squatting next to her, resting his hand on her thigh. “Noel, where has it struck ya?!” 

Considering the gunshots had stopped, Noel had gathered that the fight was over and they’d live another day. Well, she might not make it after this. Doc continued to talk to her as blood seeped through her fingers. “You need a physician, the bullet is still in there.” 

Nedley kneeled next to her, looking into her eyes. “Son, can you stand?” All Noel could do was nod as she shakily got to her feet, barely looking them in the eye. “Noel, wrap your good arm round my shoulder, I’ll help you get to the physician.” 

Noel shook her head, swallowing hard. “No, it’s okay I don’t need a physician.” Nedley looked at her like she was crazy. Grabbing her by her good arm, he turned her making it hard for her to not make eye contact with him. “Seriously, I’m fine. I can’t go there.” 

Nedley seemed to put two and two together as he spoke, “Does this have anything to do with what you couldn’t tell me the other day?” Noel swallowed again as tears pricked the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill. Although Noel had barely nodded, Nedley had seen the movement of her head. 

“Okay, okay. Doc, do you still have that kit I got ya a few weeks ago?” Nedley had turned his attention towards Doc. 

Doc nodded his head, “Yeah, still up in my office. I haven’t had a reason to use it but I’m thinking now might be a good time as any.” Doc said this as he looked Noel up and down. 

This had not eased Noel’s fears as she would still have to deal with the inevitable. There was no way to reach the wound without having to take her shirt off. Sure she had bound her chest tightly as she has done for months now, but it would look odd. Noel looked into Nedley’s eyes, pleading. 

“I’m sorry, son. There is no other way, you could die if we don’t get it out. Doc may not be a physician but he is a dentist. You can trust him.” Nedley gently took Noel’s good arm and slung it over his shoulder, heading in the direction of what must’ve been Wynonna and Doc’s house. 

If she had time, Noel would have admired the building she was brought into. The architecture was something to be proud of, it was entirely unique. Noel felt the blood drain from her face as they got further and further up the staircase. Once they reached the office, she was sure she was going to pass out. 

“Doc, we have to speed this up a bit, Noel’s starting to look a bit pale.” Doc quickly looked through his desk until he’d found the kit in the last drawer. Pulling out the bottle of chloroform, Doc poured some onto the cloth in his hand. Before Noel could say anything, he had stuck it under her nose and she was out. 

 

The voices she was hearing were so distant it was hard to tell if she even heard them. Then the voices started getting louder and the lights got brighter. Noel for a split second thought she had died. A blurry vision revealed a woman sat next to her with the most angelic voice Noel had ever heard. “Angel?” Noel asked reaching out to touch the figure’s cheek. 

A soft hand gripped hers and leaned into her palm. She’s felt those hands before but couldn’t remember where. “No, I’m not an angel.” Suddenly, Noel sat up despite the pain in her left shoulder. Noel instantly felt her face get hot before she started frantically pulling the blankets further up her torso, reaching her chin. 

“Woah, slow down there cowboy. You don’t want to reopen the wound now do ya.” Waverly chuckled as she finished her sentence, eyes twinkling as she looked at Noel. 

Noel inhaled before exhaling, trying to calm her nerves. Before she could respond, the door to the room burst open and Champ came rushing in. Once he got to Waverly he pulled her up from the stool she sat on and pulled her into his side. “I heard the news, why hadn’t you come home? I was worried, why would you let me think you might’ve died?” Champ said this with some malice behind the words that were meant to sound endearing. 

The grip on Waverly’s wrist hadn’t gotten past Noel, as she saw the crescent shapes forming from Champs fingernails. She decided to not intervene just yet as it would look suspicious if she reacted everytime Champ interacted with his wife. “I’m sorry, Champ. It’s just I heard Noel had been shot and I wanted to come see if he was okay.” 

Champ’s hold on Waverly had gotten more severe as his grip tightened even more, making Waverly squirm a bit. “So you came to see another man? Are you cheating on me?” Champ shook Waverly as he said this, Waverly had tears welling in her eyes. 

“Of course not, Champ. Please let me go, you’re hurting me.” Waverly had let her tears fall as she tried to pry Champ’s hand from her wrist. Noel couldn’t stand to watch anymore as Champ screamed in Waverly’s face, spraying spit as he spoke. 

“Let ‘er go!” Noel shouted, not standing just yet. Champ’s grip only tightened as he shook her harder, ignoring Noel's shout. “I said let her go!” Noel stood up, her shoulder begging her to sit the fuck back down. She was a little unsteady as she stood, but that was to be expected. 

“And what the fuck do you plan on doing? Waverly is mine, she belongs to me!” Noel couldn’t handle hearing him talk about Waverly as if she were a mere object to posses and not a human being. 

With her shoulder screaming in pain, she gripped his shirt in a tight hold, bringing him up to her face. “Don’t you ever talk about her as if she were anything other than a person. She is your wife! Treat her with some goddamn respect, you useless prick!” Noel shoved Champ into the mirror on the wall, shattering it. Instantly her hand went to grasp at her wounded shoulder, feeling warm liquid through her cotton shirt. 

“Noel, you’re bleeding!” Waverly had run up to her, gently setting her back down on the bed. Champ had been knocked out as glass shards scattered around him causing light to twinkle around the room. The light had struck Waverly in such a way that Noel had thought she was, in fact, an angel. 

“You’re so beautiful, Waverly.” Noel had reached up to touch her cheek as she had done when she first woke up. Waverly’s eyes never left hers as they just sat there looking at each other. 

The door once again was opened, only this time with less force. Doc had walked in, followed by Nedley. Once Doc had seen Noel up with Waverly holding his hand, he smiled. His smile faltered when he saw the blood seeping through Noel’s shirt. “Damn it, Noel! What you go and do that for?” Doc said referring to the now open wound. 

Noel pointed her head in the direction of where Champ lied, covered in glass. Doc’s eyebrows rose as he took in the scene in front of him, Nedley just pinched the bridge of his nose. “Damn, that was my great-grandma's mirror, an expensive one at that,” Doc said as he picked up a piece of glass before throwing it back onto Champ’s chest. 

Nedley walked up to Champ and pulled him up by his arm, struggling to hold the dead weight. “I’ll bring him downstairs while this gets picked up. I would like to talk with you privately, Noel.” Nedley said this as he looked from Noel to Waverly and back at Noel. She just nodded her head as Waverly gave her one last glance as she followed Nedley out of the room. 

Doc had already started picking up the scattered pieces when Noel stood up to offer a hand. “No, you just sit down now. I’ll tend to your wound, again, once I’m done with this.” Doc smiled at her reassuringly, showing he wasn’t upset in the slightest at the situation. This relieved Noel immensely as she wanted to remain in his good graces. Especially if she did, in fact, intend to wed Waverly. 

After cleaning the glass and fixing up Noel’s shoulder, he turned serious. “What Nedley wants to talk to you about concerns me too. Now I don’t want the topic to spook you so just sit and listen when he talks. And I mean just sit and listen.” Doc smiled at her again before getting up and heading back downstairs.

Many things ran through Noel’s head as she redid her buttons as Doc needed her one arm out to reach the wound. Whatever it was they were going to talk about had to be serious if they couldn’t say it in front of Waverly. 

“There you are, take a seat, Noel,” Nedley said as he picked up papers from the couch in the middle of the room. Noel cautiously sat down as she watched Doc light a cigarette and Nedley take a seat across from her. “Now I’m sure Doc told you not to freak out and just listen. What I want to talk to you about might be a sensitive topic but I just want you to know that it doesn’t change my opinion of you.”

Noel nodded her head, confused as she waited for him to continue. “While we were taking care of that injury of yours we came across something...something you may have been trying to hide. Like I said it doesn’t change my view of you but why hadn’t you told me you were a female?” 

Noel felt all the blood drain from her face as he spoke. Of course, he’d find out, how could he not. How could she have been so careless? “What?” 

Doc took a drag from his cigarette, puffing smoke and clouding the room, creating a hazy tint around Noel’s eyes. “How could you allow me to speak so vulgarly around a lady such as yourself?” 

Noel leaned back into the couch, processing what Doc had said before finally speaking. “This isn’t something I can just talk about. I have gone through the last few years of my life desperately trying to change who I am, what I am. You guys can’t understand what I’m going through.” 

What Doc said next instantly made Noel stop her rant. “Yes, I do know what you’re going through. Wynonna had done the same thing you did, she tried playing off as a man. She grew up wanting to do what the boys did, she didn’t want to be a lousy housewife. Only thing was she did not play a very good man, she got found out real quick, around the time I wed her.” 

“Wait, I don’t understand, how could she pretend to be a man in her own town?” This whole situation was confusing Noel. 

“That is part of the reason she didn’t make it far. What she did was run away before coming back three years later by the name of Wade. Hell, it went over her daddy’s head, the guy was too drunk to even figure out it was, in fact, his daughter he was speaking to. Waverly knew instantly, smart one she is.” 

Doc took a break to smoke his cigarette before setting the butt in the ashtray on the table. “She had been at it for five months until her daddy caught on. Once he figured it out he sobered up in time to sell her off to yours truly. I’d seen her around town a few times before I realized who she was. I found it curious of her to constantly come in and out of the Earp house when Wade wasn’t an Earp nor married to one. When I finally talked to her I knew instantly she was the long-lost daughter of one Ward Earp.”

Noel sat there sinking everything in, trying to imagine what that was like. “Is that why people don’t like the Earps?”

Doc shook his head, “No one figured it out, we made it look like Wade had left and Wynonna came back. Nedley helped us with that. Now the reason for the dislike of Earps stems from Ward himself being one hell of a prick. The man has done nothing for this town, just sits at home and drinks.”

One question still rang through Noel’s head. “Then why does everyone hate Wynonna?”

“It’s simple, she left and then suddenly came back. The townsfolk don’t appreciate one of their own up and leaving without warning. Caused quite the ruckus she did, her daddy took it out on the town.” 

Noel nodded at this, she may not know the man but based on what Doc was saying it wasn't too hard to believe. "So you guys won't tell anyone then? I can trust you?" 

Nedley, who hadn’t spoken in a while, turned to Noel. “On one condition, you work alongside me as my deputy."

Noel agreed to this, shaking Nedley's outstretched hand, sealing the deal. "Now, mind telling us who you really are?” 

“Nicole, Nicole Haught.”


	4. Chapter 4

The wound on Nicole’s shoulder was still painful every now and then but as the days went by it got more manageable. She had started working with Nedley two days after she made the deal with him. It had also been two days since she last saw Waverly and part of that was her fault, she was scared. She knew the more time she spent with her the harder it would be to turn down Wynonna and Doc. They had decided to give her a few extra days to think it over, considering she was recovering from a shot wound. Nicole was starting to think she couldn't turn them down.

It was early in the evening as Nedley and Nicole strolled through the streets, looking for any signs of crime. In the short time she worked as a deputy, Nicole had yet to face anything compromising. The people of Purgatory were relatively well-behaved. Not like she was complaining, she preferred not getting shot at. So far the only thing she has had to deal with was a drunkard who wouldn't leave the inn when asked.

Dice stomped his foot as he drank from the trough as Nicole and Nedley took a break. Sure they didn’t have much action but it was still hot out and they needed to rest. “Once we are done here you can head on home, don’t look like much is going to happen tonight. I’ll have someone cover the rest of your shift.”

Nicole nodded her head as she took a long drink from her canteen, enjoying the cooling liquid rushing down her parched throat. Purgatory was much hotter than where she came from. “Want to get a drink before nightfall? I haven’t been back there in a while and I’m in need of a drink.”

Nedley smirked, “More like in need of seeing that Earp girl.” Nicole choked on her drink as he said this. Glaring at him, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “I’m only joking, kid. Don’t need to get defensive.” Nedley continued to laugh at Nicole’s face.

“Hey, Nedley?”

Nedley, who had taken a sip from his own canteen, cocked his eyebrow up signaling he was listening. “Do you think it would be okay for me to do what Doc and Wynonna want of me? I mean how would the town take it if a stranger came swooping in and bought another man’s wife from him?”

Nedley nodded his head, pursing his lips in thought. “Well, this town sure does love investing themselves in things that do not concern them. However, the town loves Waverly and they can see she is struggling. Why no one has come to her aid till now I don’t know. To be honest, if I were you I’d be more concerned with what Waverly wants than what people will think.”

Nicole absorbed this as she looked up at the sky, watching as the sun began to set. What would Waverly think? What does she even want? How was she even going to convince Champ to sell her?

“I really don’t like having to buy her like she’s cattle, it doesn’t feel right to me at all. I know that’s how we do things but it just seems wrong.”

Nedley didn’t respond, he just nodded his head, watching his deputy as she gazed at the sky. Deciding to break the silence, Nedley said, “Well, when I bought my wife it sure was a happy moment for me, even though I had to purchase her before I could wed her. I think as long as the townsfolk don’t find out you are...you then you should live a fine life, kid.”

“But what does Waverly want? She can’t possibly enjoy Champ’s company?” The idea of Waverly actually liking the punk annoyed Nicole. “I don’t think I can’t stand to see him abuse her any longer, one of this times I’m going to kill him.”

Nedley was at a loss for words. “Damn, kid, you really like her don’t you?”

Up until now, Nicole had never realized how much she really cared for the tiny brunette. Her whole time in this town has been rushed that she barely had time to just think. “Don’t worry, kid. Trust me, I was the same exact way when I met my wife, boy was she a sight for sore eyes.” Nicole could tell how much Nedley cared for his wife and she found it endearing.

“How about that drink?”

 

Nicole and Nedley walked into the saloon and like every time she’s gone in there, it’s almost empty. Walking up to the bar, they both took a seat on the stools. Waverly was behind the counter as usual and Nicole was thankful for that. She didn't know what she'd have done if Champ was working tonight. Probably kill him...

“Let me guess, whiskey, neat for the both of you?” Waverly smiled as she already started pouring the drink into two freshly cleaned glasses. Nedley and Nicole shared a smile as they were handed their drinks.

“Not very busy tonight huh?” Nicole asked as she set her drink down, trying to be casual. Honestly, she just wanted to talk to Waverly no matter how boring the topic.

“Yeah, Champ has been struggling to get customers in here lately, I don’t really know why.”

Nicole knew why but she bit her tongue and instead commented on Waverly’s outfit. “That’s nice, is it new?”

Waverly smiled at the compliment, blushing a bit. “Yeah, Champ bought it for me this morning. He feels really bad about yesterday, it’s his way of apologizing. Isn’t that sweet?”

Nicole squeezed the glass in her hand so hard she cracked broke the glass, shattering it all onto the counter. What was it with glass constantly breaking around her? “Sweet? You call that sweet?!” Nicole had stood up so fast she knocked the stool down.

“Hey, calm down, kid.” Nedley had grabbed her arm which was shaking in anger.

“No, stay out of this. You’re telling me as long as he buys you shit you’ll be okay with him throwing you around like you’re nothing?!” Nicole had slammed her hand onto the counter, causing Waverly to jump as fear crossed her features.

“Noel! You take a breather, son, or I’ll have no choice but to cut this night short.” Nedley had gripped her shoulder, hard. Pulling her closer, he whispered in her ear, “Look at her, you’re scaring her. If you truly care for this poor woman you’ll lower the volume.”

Nicole looked up at Waverly and all she could see was hurt and fear in her eyes, something she never wanted to make her feel ever again. Reaching up, she took off her hat and set it on the counter, running a hand through her hair. “I am mighty sorry for my actions, Waverly. Put the glass on my tab, I'll pay for it. I do hope this hasn’t changed your view of me?”

Waverly stood there motionless, all she could do was nod her head. Picking up her hat, she set down a few bills Nicole turned to leave but spoke before she left. “I was being serious, you look nice in that shirt.” She smiled before leaving the saloon, Nedley staying behind to finish his drink and to help clean up the spilled whiskey.

Dice was patiently waiting outside, swishing his tail back and forth. Nicole walked up to him and patted him on the snout before untying his reigns. Hopping into the saddle, Nicole headed to the stables next to the inn. All she could smell was alcohol and all she felt was guilt. As she was paying the owner of the stable, Doc came up next to her with his hands in his pockets.

“I saw your freak out back there, no matter the reason you should not raise your voice to such a lady. However, I can see where you are coming from as I’d have done the very same.”

Nicole didn’t know how to respond, she felt ashamed and embarrassed. Turning from her horse to Doc she said, “I acted like such a fool in front of her. How am I supposed to gain her trust after that?”

Doc took out a cigarette from his coat pocket, lighting it up and taking a long drag. “Well, I’ve known the Earp girls for many a year so I can give you some insight. Wynonna and Waverly are opposites of the same coin but they do share their similarities. I wouldn’t fret too much, Waverly knows your heart is in the right place. Give her some time, it has been too long since she has felt the love of another.”

Nicole had to admit Doc was really good at making her feel better, he had a way of easing her stress. “Thank you, Doc. It does mean a lot for you to take the time to talk to me.”

Doc smiled, patting her on the back. “Well, there is a possibility we become family if you decide upon our offer of course.”

Nicole had been thinking about that ever since the idea had been fed to her. From whatever angle she looked at it, the pros further outweighed the cons making it that more tempting. “I have been sleeping on it a lot, Doc. There are still things I would like to discuss whenever you two are free.”

Doc’s smile grew even more as he gave her another hard slap to the back. “Well, why didn’t you say so! Wynonna is cooking up some delicious beef stew, why don’t you come on by for a bowl. We can answer all your questions over dinner.”

 

Doc and Nicole walked through the door and instantly were met with the savory smell of stew. It had been so long since Nicole last had a homecooked meal, living off of canned beans and bread. Doc hung up his hat on the hook by the door along with his coat before he took off his boots. Wynonna came into the room and went up to Doc, hugging him before he pulled away and gave her a peck on the lips. “You’re home late, what was the holdup?”

“Ran into Nicole here. She says she has some questions for us about Waverly.”

Nicole started freaking out, had Doc slipped up by accident? What would Wynonna think once she knew Noel was actually Nicole? Her thoughts were cut short.“Shit, calm down girl, I can hear you thinking from over here. Doc has already told me and I’m totally fine with it, how could I not be.” Nicole felt her shoulders relax as her heartbeat went back to a regular pace.

“You don’t care that I am a girl and want to marry your sister?”

Wynonna scoffed, “Oh please, I couldn’t care less. As long as you treat my sister right, you can be whatever gender you want. If you mistreat her though, I'll destroy you. Now come on, dinner is gonna get cold.”

She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of an angry Wynonna coming for her head. Shaking it off Nicole took her hat and set it alongside Doc’s before taking off her own shoes. Now that she was able to get a better look around the house, she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Doc and Wynonna had a really nice home, it was very inviting.

The kitchen was to the right of the entrance beside the living room. All along the kitchen walls were pots and pans, each lining up perfectly to the next. In the center of the room was a table for four and to the left of that was the stove. Wynonna stood next to the table, scooping stew into Doc’s bowl. Once his bowl was full he pulled her in for another kiss, Nicole smiled.

“Go on, take a seat will ya! Make yourself at home.” Doc said as Wynonna grabbed a second bowl for their guest. Taking a seat to the left of Doc, she let her mind wander. So this is what a domestic life was like.

Wynonna served Nicole before she served herself, taking a seat to the right of her husband. The kitchen was quiet as they all ate their stew and the bread that had been placed in the middle of the table.

Once they were done with dinner, they all headed into the living room and took seats around the fire Doc had started. “So what was it that you wanted to ask?”

Nicole took a sip from her glass of water before placing it on the table beside her. “One of the questions I had was will Waverly care if I am female. I mean what if she wants to start a family and I can’t give her what she wants.”

Doc looked at Wynonna, silently asking her who should answer. Wynonna decided she should speak, especially since it concerned more of a womanly issue. “Well, to be honest, I don’t know how Waverly will take it but she has become infatuated with you so that shouldn’t be an issue. As for the baby situation, Doc and I could provide that for you, we will cross that bridge when we get there.”

Nicole's next question came from her mouth before she could stop herself. “Why did you choose me? I mean there are plenty of men out there who would be just as capable if not more.”

It was Doc’s turn to speak. “You keep proving more and more that you deserve Waverly’s hand, you have come to her aid on multiple occasions when others remain silent. We believe you can truly protect and care for her.”

Nicole smiled at this, she liked the idea of protecting Waverly and giving her the love she deserves. Her smile faltered when a thought crossed her mind. “Considering I just moved here, I am sleeping at an inn. What about housing? I can’t imagine it’s right to have a lady spend her nights at an inn.”

Pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket, he handed it to Nicole. “This can go towards a decent sized house. The price around here is mighty cheap so that should be enough for a proper land. Where you decide to go is up to you and Waverly.”

Reaching across the arm of her chair, Nicole grabbed the cash from Doc’s fingertips. There had to be at least 200 dollars in total. “I cannot take this, this is way too much.”

Doc shook his head when she tried giving it back to him. “No, we insist. There is nothing in this world Wynonna loves more than her baby sister and Wynonna is what I love most. Please, take it.”

Nicole’s mind was racing, she never pictured herself in this type of situation. There was no way for her to predict this would ever happen. “I will pay you back, that is my condition.”

Doc and Wynonna smiled, Wynonna with tears in her eyes much like the last time they spoke. The only difference was her eyes had a brighter shine. “This is a mighty deed you are doing, Nicole. You don’t know how much this truly means to my lady and me.”

Before Nicole could react, Wynonna had shot up out of her spot and jumped onto her lap, wrapping her arms securely around the redhead's neck. “There aren’t enough thank you’s I could say.” Nicole just patted her back as Wynonna squeezed her tighter.

“Are there any other questions you have?” Doc asked as he sipped his whiskey. Nicole tried to rack her brain for questions she had as Wynonna went back to her spot next to Doc.

“When are we going to do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the previous one as a lot happens in this one. Let me know what you think of the pace of the story so far. I'm still open to having someone co-write this with me, let me know if you're interested.

“When are we going to do this?”

 

Doc and Wynonna had decided that the sooner Nicole buys Waverly the better. As of now, they had yet to come up with a way to bring up the topic to both Champ and Waverly. Nicole only got more anxious as the days went by and each passing day allowed for her to second guess her decision. There was one night where she almost got up and told Doc and Wynonna the deal was off. The only thing stopping her was the image of Waverly smiling her breathtaking smile. 

Nicole had been walking the streets of Purgatory, enjoying her day off and just taking in the scenery around her. Purgatory may be a small town but it sure had a lot of character, she couldn't have asked for a better town to stay in. From the shops to the people, there was nothing to complain about. Well, maybe one thing to complain about. All Nicole could think of was Champs ugly mug and his ever-present sneer when Nicole was around. His presence was something she dreaded, sure she hated people back at her old town but nothing like how she felt for one Champ Hardy.

Walking up to a shop she had yet to explore, Nicole spotted a shiny golden necklace in the window display. At the end of the golden chain was an oval-shaped pendant with a sapphire in the middle. Wynonna had told her that Waverly’s birthday was in September making her birthstone a sapphire. It was perfect.

Opening the door to the small shop a bell rung above her head, signaling a customer had entered. An older woman greeted her from behind a counter where she was putting things out for display. She had a variety of items laid out in front of her, from greeting cards to brooches. “Welcome, dear. Was there something I could help you with?”

Nicole turned to look at the necklace in the window before looking back at the woman who had stopped sorting coins to look at her. “Yes, I was wondering if I could purchase the necklace in the window. The one with the sapphire.”

The woman walked around from behind the counter to get the necklace in question. Gently, she picked it up and draped it over the palm of her hand, allowing Nicole a better look. “This one here? Do you want the price?”

Nicole had already taken out a wad of cash, handing it to the woman. “Will this cover it?” The woman’s eyebrows rose as she counted the money, surprised at the amount given.

“Darling, are you sure you want to pay this much? I can negotiate a lower price.”

Nicole just shook her head as she admired the necklace, watching the reflection coming in through the window bounce of the gem, projecting a sea of blue on the wall next to her. “No, that is the amount I’m willing to give. The woman this is for, she’s very special to me.”

“Oh dear, I can tell. How about this, I’ll throw in this silver brooch for free. Whoever this is for is mighty lucky to have you.” The woman smiled widely at Nicole as she turned to get the brooch. Digging through her pile, she found a sterling silver brooch and wrapped it up. Walking back up to Nicole, she handed her the brooch and a box for the necklace. Taking both items, Nicole tipped her hat before leaving the small store.

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she continued to admire the necklace in her hand. Deciding it was best to not risk breaking it, Nicole put the necklace securely in its box. Placing the box in her pocket, Nicole walked into the general store for some meat. Wynonna and Doc had decided to have both Waverly and Champ over to discuss the offer in hopes of striking a deal. Nicole was feeling both relieved and worried at the thought of what was to come later that day.

The general store was co-owned by the man Champ had bought his bar from, the man’s name was Shorty. He and Nicole had gotten on well as Nedley had brought her in while out on patrol. Nedley was close friends with Shorty, claiming to have been classmates back when they were five years old. They have been friends ever since. 

Shorty was wiping crumbs from his counter as he had just gotten done eating his lunch which made quite the mess. Looking up from the counter he saw Nicole walk in and his face lit up. “Well look who it is, how are ya, Noel?”

Nicole walked up to the man, picking up some potatoes from a basket as she went. “I’m doing alright. What about you, sir? Business been well?” Setting down the potatoes, Nicole turned to look at the meat in the icebox beside the counter, picking up a hearty piece before setting it alongside the potatoes.

“Always so polite, Noel. How many times do I have to tell ya call me Shorty! Business has been pretty well since the last time I saw ya. People are starting to purchase more in preparation for winter, so I’d buy fast if I were you.” Shorty winked at her as he wrapped the meat up in some paper before handing it over to her.

Handing over some bills, Nicole laughed. “Gonna try my best to stop by more often. Nedley has me worked pretty hard lately.”

Shorty had turned to get Nicole her change before bagging the potatoes. “Don’t expect anything less from him, he is a hard worker. From the sounds of it so are you, you two will be a good team. Now tell me when are you going to find yourself a nice lady to settle with? A handsome, young man such as yourself should be fighting em off.”

Nicole smiled at this as she grabbed her change and stuffed it in her pockets. Picking up her purchases, she pulled out the necklace she had just bought. “I’ll have you know I’m about to give this here necklace to a woman, I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

Shorty had asked permission before taking the necklace from Nicole’s grasp. Turning it around in his palm he couldn’t stop the impressed look cross his face, he could tell it wasn’t cheap. “Damn, don’t see how she could turn you down with this in her possession. Who is the lucky lady?”

Shorty handed back the necklace and leaned against the counter, waiting for Nicole’s reply. “Waverly Earp.” While putting the necklace back in its box, Nicole saw Shorty’s shift in emotion.

“Son, you realize she is a married woman right? How do you plan on marrying her if she already has someone else’s hand?”

Nicole hadn’t expected Shorty to act this way but it was to expected considering it was an odd situation to be in. “I plan on buying her from Champ, sir. The list of things that I desire in this world is small but Waverly Earp is on that list. She has a beauty of the likes I’ve never seen and I have seen my fair share of pretty women.”

Shorty shifted a bit at what Nicole had said. “I swear there is nothing like a man in love, there is no stopping em. I do hope you know what you are doing and the situation you are in. You must know that there are plenty of women out there who would happily take your hand. But based on your expression just now, you truly care for this girl. Better invite me to your wedding or I’ll never let you hear the end of it.”

Nicole felt immense emotions from what Shorty had said. He accepted her whether he knew the full truth or not it didn’t matter. Just that one instance made her much more confident in what she was doing, seizing all her doubts. “I really do appreciate your understanding, it means a lot. Be on the lookout for that invite.” Nicole winked as she took her leave. With fresh cut meat under her arm and a necklace in her pocket, Nicole headed to the Earp-Holliday residence. 

 

It had been a week since the last time she set foot in Doc and Wynonna’s home. So when she walked up the steps she felt her heart thudding in her chest in worry. There were so many ways this could play out and there was a possibility this would be the last time she’d speak to Waverly. This all depended on how Champ was feeling and whether he’d agree to the terms or not. Surely he couldn’t turn it down, the amount of money she was willing to give could go towards improving his bar or even another wife if he so chose.

Nicole finally allowed herself to knock on the thick, wooden door as she fumbled with the food in her other hand. It took a few minutes before someone finally decided to open the door, inviting her inside. She thanked Doc as she took off her shoes, handing him the meat and potatoes. Nicole had offered to provide the food for dinner as long as Wynonna cooked her delicious stew again.

“Good to see you finally made it. Waverly and Champ have been here for an hour now and it’s getting mighty hard to entertain that addle-headed, piss bucket.” Nicole couldn’t help the snort of laughter that left her lips at Doc’s insult. That was something she liked about her relationship with Doc, her gender hadn’t changed things in the slightest.

“Well, I am here now to relieve you of your duty. Hopefully, with a more serious topic, he will be easier to handle. Do you really think this will work?”

Doc motioned for her to follow him into the living room where Waverly and Champ were sitting in absolute silence. It was very unnerving to walk into but Nicole brushed it off. “We can continue this conversation upstairs in my office, Wynonna has been going crazy waiting for you. She’s been so anxious all week.”

Nicole stopped in the kitchen to greet Wynonna as Doc handed her the ingredients. Kissing his wife, Doc followed Nicole out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his office. “We can only discuss this a moment or it’ll arise suspicion. As you can tell by now Waverly and Champ don’t know why we’ve invited them here, Wynonna and I decided it best to wait till we feed Champ. He gets cranky when he is hungry.”

Sitting across from each other, Nicole looked at her hands, playing with her fingers. “You didn’t answer my question, do you think this will work?” Doc took out his pack of cigarettes, offering her one which she accepted and lit two before responding.

“Wynonna and I have added something to sweeten the pot for you, we decided to offer to pay his bills on his bar for five months on top of the 150 we planned on giving to you as payment. We thought it would look better if the money was coming from you than us.”

Nicole felt a bit insulted at this. “You don’t think I can pay that myself? I do have a job you know Doc.”

Doc was taken aback at this, clearly not intending to insult the red-head. “You misunderstood, dear. Wynonna and I cannot thank you enough for this so we only saw it fair that we give you the money instead of it coming out of your own pocket. There was no insult intended.”

Nicole felt guilty for instantly snapping at him as if he would ever hurt her that way. “I’m sorry, Doc. This whole thing has me on edge, I haven’t had the best sleep lately. If it is okay with you and Wynonna I would like to pay him out of my own pocket. Keep your money.”

Doc nodded his head before putting out his cigarette. They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company. Wynonna’s shout rang from downstairs signaling dinner was ready. Doc and Nicole looked at each other sharing a look before heading downstairs.

Nicole’s footsteps felt heavy with each step she took. Doc had been waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, knowing just how stressed the deputy felt. Once she reached the bottom, Nicole accepted Doc’s outstretched hand as he gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go. She and Doc walked in together, Champ already digging at the stew like a rabid animal. Nicole couldn’t help the look of disgust on her face as some fell from his lips and back into the bowl.

If there was one thing Nicole couldn’t stand it was rude people and rude Champ was. As if she needed another reason to feel disdain towards the man. Before Doc and Nicole could even sit down Champ was demanding seconds. Poor Wynonna was frantically trying to get everything ready that she spilled some stew on the floor. Champ just laughed as he shoved bread in his mouth.

Deciding Wynonna had suffered enough, Nicole stood up and offered a hand which Wynonna was grateful for. Doc looked like he was about to beat the shit out of Champ for laughing at his wife like that but refrained from doing so. Nicole almost wished he had socked him one.

Once they had finally gotten everyone their food both Wynonna and Nicole took their seats and started eating. Nicole couldn’t help but watch Waverly all throughout dinner, the light blue dress she was wearing really brought out the brown in her eyes. Blue was her color which only made Nicole even more excited to give her the necklace.

There were a few times her and Waverly made eye contact and each time both were left blushing but smiling. The conversations at the table were very casual so Nicole jumped in whenever she deemed necessary, she mostly wanted to hear what Waverly had to say. Champ hadn’t said much as he was too busy eating but when he did it was like nails on chalkboard and Nicole cringed every time. The only thing he ever really said was crude jokes or unwarranted remarks.

Once dinner was done, Wynonna had gotten up from her seat and grabbed the dessert from the counter. It was a lovely cake she had made herself using Doc’s mother’s recipe.

It was silent until Champ spoke up despite the fact his mouth was full of cake. “So, you gonna tell us why we took time out of our busy day to come here?” Nicole could only bite her tongue as she knew if she had any chance of convincing Champ, insulting him was not the way to go.

Doc wiped his mouth clean of crumbs before opening his mouth, taking the time to actually swallow his food. “Well, we wanted to make you a deal.”

Waverly looked up from her cake, confused as to what he was getting at. Wynonna reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze. “What’s going on, Nonna?”

Wynonna looked over at Nicole for confirmation. Nodding her head, Nicole took some time to gather the courage to say what she was going to say. “Wynonna, Doc and I have come up with a deal for you Champ. I would like to buy Waverly from you.”

Champ finally put down his fork for the first time that night, his mouth still full as his eyebrow furrowed. “Why would you want to buy her?”

Nicole felt Waverly’s eyes on her, awaiting her response. Her face felt hot as everyone’s attention was on her. Looking to Doc for help she kicked him from under the table. Glaring at her, Doc replied, “Wynonna and I know that you are going through a bit of a rough patch with that saloon of yours so we thought of a negotiation. We will pay five months in advance to keep your bar going while you work on improving the place.”

Champ sat there trying to understand what was going on with what little brain he had. “What are you willing to pay.” Nicole couldn’t help the scoff that left her mouth, that was his question? Not anything along the lines of why would I sell my wife. Waverly looked a little crushed at this and Nicole instantly felt bad. Doc stomped on her foot from under the table causing her to groan in pain.

“I am willing to pay whatever price you throw at me. In my pocket right now is 150, if you want more it will have to come later.” Waverly’s eyes bulged out of her head once she heard the price, Champ had only paid 45. Her daddy was probably kicking himself for not coming to Noel first.

As he picked at his cake, Champ thought it over. “How about 200 and you got yourself a deal.” His big meaty hand was outstretched, waiting for Nicole to shake. Holding back her look of disgust she reached over and shook his hand, feeling his sweaty palm in hers she tried not to gag.

One thing stopped Nicole though, “Hold on a second, Waverly what do you think of all this? Are you okay with marrying me?”

Before Waverly could open her mouth Champ spoke for her. “Of course she’s okay with it, her opinion doesn’t matter. I want my money by the end of the week.” With that being said, Champ shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth, downed his glass of wine and left the homestead.

Nicole took a cautious glance at Waverly and was surprised to see she was crying into Wynonna’s shoulder. Thinking it was her fault, Nicole went to apologize but was interrupted by Waverly. “Thank you so much, Noel. It has been hell living with him, I couldn’t stand it.” Nicole smiled at her as Wynonna wiped away her sister’s tears.

Doc had cleared the table while Wynonna and Waverly went to go sit in the living room, talking in hushed voices. Nicole helped clean the dishes that had piled up from the night, making small talk. “I’ve never felt more relieved in my life,” Nicole said, putting the cup she had just cleaned in its place. Doc agreed with her having been stressed himself.

“Your problems aren’t over just yet but do enjoy the night, Nicole,” Doc said handing her a glass of whiskey. Nodding her head she sipped at the drink. “When you feel it is right you tell Waverly who you truly are, only you can be the one to tell her.” That was a problem for the future but for now, Nicole just wanted to relax. Deciding to join the two in the living room, Doc and Nicole took their drinks with them.

“Waverly, I would like to give you something,” Nicole said this as she stood up, setting her drink down before digging in her pockets for the box. Pulling it out she looked at the box for a few seconds before handing it over to Waverly. Waverly took it from the outstretched hand, her fingers grazing across Nicole’s. The touch had only been a millisecond but it made Nicole’s heart flutter.

Waverly pulled back the ribbon on the box, setting it to the side before taking the lid off. Inside placed on cotton was the necklace Nicole had bought earlier. Nicole couldn’t help but feel nervous as Waverly took it out and examined it. “I know it’s not a ring and trust me I plan on getting you one later this week, but I couldn’t come empty handed. Had I been turned down I at least had something to give you. Wynonna told me your birthday is in September so I go the sapphire one. Do you like it?”

Waverly could only look up at Nicole, tears falling down her face. She was speechless. Turning it over and over in her hand, Waverly fell more in love with the item. “I love it. Will you help me put it on?”

Nicole’s breath hitched at the question but nodded her head. Walking up behind the younger girl, she brought the necklace over her head and draped it across her chest as Waverly held her hair up. Nicole’s fingers struggled to grasp at the tiny clasp of the necklace as her hands were shaking due to the close contact but eventually, she was able to clip it together.

Taking a step back, Nicole watched as Waverly let her hair cascaded down her shoulders before turning to face her. “How does it look.”

Nicole’s mouth opened trying to form words but she was having trouble. How could someone look so beautiful? “You look...amazing. You truly are a sight to see, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly blushed as she looked down, smiling at the compliment. “You’re not so bad yourself, Noel.”

Doc and Wynonna had remained silent during the exchange but both grew tired as it was getting late. “You can stay the night if you wish, Noel. The guest room is already set up if you want to stay.” Nicole regretfully turned her attention from the beautiful woman in front of her to address Doc. 

She wanted to stay especially if that entailed waking up and seeing Waverly but she knew it was probably best she went home. “I’m thankful for the offer but I do have to return to the inn. All of my belongings are there and I don’t want to impose. Waverly needs time to process all of what has happened and I feel like my presence may only hinder her.”

Waverly went to argue but stopped herself as she felt it would be out of turn. Turning to face Waverly, Nicole spoke again. “Tomorrow it would be a treat if you would accompany me in the purchase of a house. As we will be living together it would only be fair you get a say in where you sleep.”

The disappointment she had felt instantly washed away and was replaced with excitement. “It would be my pleasure.”

"I do hope you grow comfortable with me as I wouldn't mind spending my life with you. I want to hear your feelings and opinions tomorrow on the matter." Nicole turned to give Doc and Wynonna a hug before grabbing her hat as she took one last look at Waverly before saying her goodbyes. “Have a good night, Waverly Haught.”

The last thing Nicole heard as she shut the door was “Your last name is Haught?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like as I write each chapter the longer they get. Also, the amount of times I have had to fact check is insane, I never realized how different things were in the Old West. Hopefully, it is as accurate as a fanfic can get.

It took Nicole a second to fully awake but once she did she instantly got dressed, remembering her plans for the day. Before she could go shopping with Waverly she had to stop by the Sheriff’s office to pick up her money for the week. Nicole had stopped by the night before but only to tell Nedley the good news. He was so ecstatic he gave her an extra day off. That day may even be spent with Waverly if she so wishes. 

After binding her chest as she does every morning, Nicole picked out a white collared shirt, some suspenders, and a black, cotton vest. Putting on these items, Nicole rifled through her drawer trying to find her holster, which was stuffed under her shirts. Once she had all the essentials, she made herself some coffee before setting off. 

Dice had been patiently waiting for her as he usually does in the morning. Every morning before her shift, Nicole feeds him some leftovers from dinner which mostly consisted of some form of vegetable. Dice wasn’t picky. Handing him the celery, Nicole untied the knot in his reigns before thanking the stable keeper and saddled up. 

The morning air was crisp as fall had just started to creep up. It was in the middle of August so there was still time to prepare for the cold. Leaves already started to change show signs of the impending fall. It was a nice change of pace from the usual heat Nicole woke up to. 

Dice trotted through the bare streets, Nicole greeting a few people as she went. She had become quite popular with the townsfolk due to her line of work. A woman she had saved from a robber smiled at her as she curtseyed. Nicole tipped her hat in turn and watched as the woman blushed before running to keep up with her friend. In the past, Nicole would have pursued but the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind, only Waverly occupied her thoughts. 

Tying Dice up to the hitching post, Nicole took in the morning sky. Much like the stars, Nicole has always found comfort in the vastness of the sky. The sun had barely risen, allowing a few stars to stick around if you looked close enough. The sun seems brighter this morning, Nicole thought.

Walking into the office, Nicole observed the man in the holding cell, fast asleep. He was the towns drunk and had a spot reserved in here as it was often times he’d find a way to get arrested. Nicole kicked the cage, startling the man awake as he took one look at her before cursing and falling right back to sleep.

Nedley was sat at his desk looking through the paper, sipping some coffee. Noticing the new presence he looked up before spitting on the ground. Nicole had found out not too long ago he chews tobacco so she was used to his never-ending spitting. “There’s my favorite deputy.” 

Nicole laughed at this, “I’m your only deputy, Randy. I just wanted to come by and say hello before picking up my money. Unless you’ve already sent it to the bank?”

Nedley shook his head as he set down his paper, folding it up neatly. “No, it’s still in my safe. I thought you’d stop by so I figured it was best to keep it with me so you don’t have to make the trek to the bank.” 

Nicole was thankful for this as the bank was at the other end of town and in the opposite direction of where she was headed. Pulling out the chair that sat across from Nedley, Nicole sat down and picked up the paper. Scanning the ads, Nicole was in search of any information on houses that were for sale. There were a few that had caught her eye so she turned to Nedley. “May I take this paper, I’ll pay ya for it.” 

Nedley spits again and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. “You can just take it, kid. I don’t need you buying anything from me, it just wouldn’t seem right.” Nicole nodded her head as she folded it back up and stuck it in her coat pocket. 

“I heard you were going house shopping today, do you know where you’re going to look yet?” 

Nicole hadn’t put too much thought into where she wanted to go because she wanted Waverly’s input. “I was going to wait until I met up with Waverly to decide, she might have a place in mind. This paper helps though, thank you, Nedley.” 

Nedley only sipped his coffee, not finding the need to be thanked for. “Can’t wait for you to get back to work, I miss patrolling with you. That new guy talks my ear off, I can’t stand it. He is always so loud.” Nicole knew exactly who he was talking about, she had to work with him one night when Nedley was sick. The guy talked so much and so loud that a bandit who had been trying to break into the bank heard him and ran off before they could catch him. 

“Don’t worry, Randy, I’ll be back the day after tomorrow. Hopefully, by then I’ll have the wedding date so I can give you a more formal invite. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go pick up Waverly before it gets too late in the morning.” 

Nedley nodded his head, standing up to shake Nicole’s hand. “You treat this girl right you hear me? That poor girl deserves someone who will do nothing but love her.” 

Nicole could only agree with this and she knew the only thing she will do to Waverly is treat her right and give her the respect she deserves. “I can’t agree more, she has suffered long enough. I’m just honored I will be the one to give her that love she needs.” 

 

Once she reached the homestead, Nicole found Champ talking to Waverly on the porch. This instantly put her on edge as she was worried he might have come to call it off. Many thoughts raced through her head as Dice came to a stop next to the stairs. Doc and Wynonna could be seen through the window, looking out at Champ. “There a problem, Hardy?” 

Champ had stopped talking to Waverly to turn towards the new voice. “If there was what would you do about it? Am I not allowed to talk to my wife? She is still mine you know, you haven’t paid for her yet.” 

Nicole was getting angry and Champ had barely spoken to her, she finds it very easy to get pissed off at him. “Once again, you don’t own her she isn’t yours. The only reason I am not shooting bullets through you right now is that there is a lady present. Now, I have your money if you’d kindly remove your arm from Waverly.” 

Nicole had noticed right away Champ had her in a strong grip and Nicole could see the pain in Waverly’s eyes. Waverly was truly strong as she has had to deal with this for so long. Champ took his hand away before walking down the stairs to meet Nicole, puffing his chest out to appear bigger. “If you have my money then where is it? Remember the price was 200.” 

Nicole reached in her pocket and pulled out the bills but held it out of his reach before replying. “You can have your money under the condition you leave her alone, you never speak to Waverly again. In exchange for the money, I’ll have that ring around your finger. Don’t worry, I’ll sell it and give you the money.” 

Champ puffed his chest out even more, clearly not enjoying being told what to do. The badge adorning Nicole’s coat refrained him from doing anything rash especially when Nicole’s left hand was held at her hip, ready to pull her gun out just in case. “Fine! Now give me my damn money before I take it from ya. She’s a lousy lay anyways, hell she can’t even have kids!” 

Nicole was shocked by this but still handed the money over. His comment about Waverly hadn’t gone over her head but she fought the urge to punch him, the deal was almost done. Champ took his ring off of his finger and chucked it at Nicole’s chest before giving Waverly one last glare. Waverly had cowered behind a porch beam as Champ stormed down the road and out of sight. 

Walking up the stairs, Nicole gently reached out for Waverly before taking her hand. “You don’t need to be afraid anymore, I will never ever hurt you as he had, I swear on my father’s grave.” Waverly nodded as she squeezed Nicole’s hand.

Doc opened the door, telling both of them to come inside. “You okay, darling?” Doc asked, reaching out for Waverly and pulling her into his chest. Wynonna watched from where she stood, thankful her baby sister was finally going to be okay. 

Nicole stood awkwardly in the doorframe, not sure if she should say anything or not. Wynonna noticed this as she walked up to her and pulled her further into the house. “Don’t be a stranger, Haught. You know in a few days we are going to be family.” Wynonna was smiling up at her as she said this, Nicole returned the smile. 

Waverly had pulled away from Doc and went up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get dressed.” Once she left, Nicole turned to the couple before asking the question that has been in her head since Champ left. 

“So, Waverly can’t get pregnant?” 

The silence that followed answered her question and she couldn’t help but feel relieved. Since she couldn’t get pregnant there was no reason for Nicole to bed her. Unless of course, that is what Waverly wants. “Why was Champ even here if he needed something he could have come and seen me?”

“Well, he came by demanding that we pay him in advance instead of monthly like we discussed. Waverly didn’t take too kindly to that and argued with him. Now Champ, he doesn’t particularly enjoy being talked to like he was especially by a woman. He struck her before taking her outside to talk in private.”

Nicole’s anger instantly flared back and she just wanted nothing more than to shoot the prick. “Why the fuck didn’t you do anything, Doc?! How could you let him lay a hand on her? And you,” Nicole had turned to Wynonna, “How could you not do anything when it was right in front of your face!” 

The creaking of a stair caused Nicole to turn her attention towards the steps, seeing Waverly cautiously peering down at them. She was wearing a cream blouse and a black skirt, the necklace Nicole had bought her adorned her chest. “What’s going on?” 

Wynonna walked up to the stairs, pulling her sister down them. “Don’t worry about it, baby girl. We were just talking.” 

Waverly pulled her arm from her sisters hold, annoyed. “You know I am not a child and I don’t like being kept in the dark as if I were one. So please treat me like the woman I am.” 

Wynonna inhaled but nodded her head, she couldn't argue with that. “You’re right, I’m sorry baby girl. I just don’t want to see you hurt anymore. You finally have a chance to be with someone who truly cares for you, that’s all I have ever wanted for you.” 

While Wynonna and Waverly talked, Nicole turned to Doc. “I’m sorry for my actions, it was not right for me to take my anger out on you.” Doc slapped her on the back, it was his way of saying it was all forgiven. “So how did Waverly take everything, was she okay last night.” 

“She was a little upset at the fact that Champ just sold her away like she was nothing but damn was she relieved. I think she trusts you, kid. Don’t get your hopes too high just yet, I don’t know how deep that trust runs. If you keep treating her as you have I can see her truly loving you. You two might want to head out now though, you’re burning daylight.” Doc winked at Nicole before walking up to his wife. 

Doc pulled Wynonna into his side, kissing the top of her head as she said goodbye to her sister. Nicole watched from afar, enjoying the scene in front of her. She couldn’t wait until she was a part of this family. 

 

There have been plenty of girls who have ridden with Nicole on Dice but nothing compared to how she felt when she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. As she did this, she could feel Waverly flex her muscles at the contact. Before they had left the homestead, Nicole discussed possible locations at which to check. Doc had suggested a lot not too far down the road from there’s, making it easier to visit one another. 

It wasn’t long before Waverly got comfortable with Nicole’s presence as she finally was able to lean back into her. Nicole smiled as she did this, holding the woman tighter. 

Doc had been right about the distance not being too far as it had taken them less than fifteen minutes to get there. The lot was beautiful, it even had a plot for a garden. Waverly had said something about wanting to grow her own food. “I want this one,” Waverly shouted once Nicole had helped her down from the horse. “It’s perfect.” 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at the excited woman in front of her. “Don’t you want to at least check out a few more? This is the first one after all.” 

Waverly seemed embarrassed as she coiled back into herself. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She had trouble making eye contact with Nicole after this. Of course, Nicole noticed this and felt annoyed with herself. It was going to take time before Waverly trusted her fully so she needed to be careful with what she said. 

Picking up Waverly’s hand, Nicole kissed it before forcing the girl to look at her. “If this is the house you want, then I will buy it. We are in this together Waverly and your opinion matters to me. It’s time you finally start deciding for yourself what you want and if this is the house you want this is the house you will get.” 

Waverly felt so many different emotions at the redhead's words that she didn’t even know what to say. It has been a very long time since her desires were put into consideration. “You really mean that?” 

“Of course I do, everything I say holds truth to it. Is this the house you want?” Waverly eagerly nodded her head. Nicole smiled down at her before walking into the house, finding the homeowner inside. “What is your price?” 

The man looked up from his plate of beef, swallowing his food before opening his mouth. “My asking price is 250 but I can negotiate a price. How much are you willing to pay?”

Nicole dug through her coat pocket, pulling out the money Doc and Wynonna had given her the other night. “In my pocket is 200, if that is too low I can get you more. Are you selling the furniture too?”   
The man stood up from his chair as he stuck his hands in his pockets. “200 is too low but if you can get me another 30 you have yourself a home. The furniture comes with the house, I have no use for it anyways. If you want to sell it that is mighty fine by me, don’t matter to me what you do with it.” 

Nicole turned to Waverly, “What do you think?” 

“I like it.” 

Nicole handed the man the money, “You heard the lady. I’ll get you that 30 in just a second, I have to run back to town to get more. Will you still be here when I get back or will you be elsewhere?” 

The man counted out the cash before responding. “I’ll be here. Take your time, I am in no hurry.” 

 

Nicole and Waverly had reached town after a short amount of time as Dice stopped near the bank. “Do you want to stay here or would you like to come in?” 

“I’ll stay here and take care of Dice,” Waverly said as she stroked his mane. Digging in her satchel, Nicole pulled out some greens before handing them to Waverly. Nicole got down and watched as Waverly fed the horse the greens, giggling at the crunching coming from the large animal. 

The bank wasn’t very busy as it was later in the morning. The clerk made small talk as he counted out the money before handing it over. Nicole thanked the man before leaving. She started to run when she heard a scream come from outside.

“Waverly!” Nicole shouted as she reached the woman but stopped in her tracks when she saw Champ. “What the fuck are you doing here? I thought we had a deal?” 

Champ shoved Waverly to the ground before stomping up to Nicol, jabbing her in the chest with his finger. “I want more money, 200 wasn’t enough.” 

This pissed Nicole off as she shoved Champ, making him step back a bit. “No, we had a deal now you honor your end. You’re not much of a man if you shove a lady around.”

Champ’s nostrils flared as he charged at Nicole, punching her and knocking her down. Just as he was about to stomp on her, Nicole rolled over and got back up. A crowd had grown as people started making bets. Champ and Nicole circled each other, fists raised. 

Nicole threw the first punch and her knuckles collided with Champ’s mouth causing blood to spill from his lips. As he reached to wipe the blood from his mouth, Nicole took another swing and then another and another until she was finally pulled back and shoved to the ground. Nedley was standing above her, clearly disappointed. 

“What in the blazes is going on here?! If you want to fight be my guest but do not do it in front of women and children. Noel, I have to say I am very disappointed in you.” 

Nicole rushed to her feet, ready to explain herself. Waverly walked in front of her, speaking for her. “Sheriff you have to understand, Champ attacked us first, Noel was only defending himself.” 

Nedley looked between the two and down at Champ who was barely conscious. Nedley knew Waverly wouldn’t lie to him so he believed her. “At least you didn’t draw your gun this time, Deputy Haught.” 

Nicole knew he was joking as he only called her by her last name when he was fooling around. “Are we free to go, sir?” Nedley nodded his head as he picked up Champ from the ground. Nicole finally had the time to check on Waverly, scanning her body for any signs of injury. She found none. 

Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands as she spoke, “Thank you for defending me, Noel. If you hadn’t come it could have gotten much worse.” 

Nicole brought her hands up to hold the ones on her face. “How about we go buy that house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like a filler than anything else since I was having some trouble progressing the story. Chapter 8 has a little more story to it but there are still some things in this chapter that are important.

Nicole took the keys from the homeowner before shaking his hand. “Enjoy the land it has a lot to offer. It’s been really hard selling it, I have a lot of fond memories here.” Nicole nodded her head as she examined the key. “You’re a lucky man, she is a beautiful woman. Take care of her now.” With that being said the homeowner took his leave, his figure retreating into the distance. 

Nicole walked up to Waverly, who had been petting Dice, and took her hand in hers. Kissing the top she made eye contact with the smaller girl. “I am going to make you the happiest woman, I swear it, Waverly.” 

Waverly smiled up at her before standing on her toes to kiss Nicole’s cheek. “I know you will, Noel. I just hope I can make you as happy as you’ve made me.” Waverly looked down after she said this, feeling embarrassed.

Lifting her chin, Nicole forced eye contact as she spoke, “Waverly, you have made me happy since the day I walked into that saloon. There is nothing you could do to change that. You have my heart as long as you will have it.”

Waverly leaned into her touch, enjoying the sensation she felt. “I really want to trust you, Noel. I need to trust you. You have made me feel emotions I have never felt before and I won’t deny being scared. Please, be patient with me.” 

Both girls stood holding each other, looking into one another eyes as Nicole leaned in and Waverly stood even higher on her toes. Before Waverly’s lips could even graze Nicole’s, Nicole spoke up. “I think we should go inside, it is getting dark out. I need to make a run into town real quick to run some errands. You can rearrange things in the way you want and if you’re up for it we can go furniture shopping in the morning.”

Taking a step back from her, Waverly blushed, nodding her head. “How long will you be gone?” Waverly couldn’t help the fear in her voice as she has never spent more than thirty minutes on her own, there was always someone around her. “I don’t want to be alone is all.” 

Nicole could sense that Waverly wasn’t ready to be left alone quite yet so she came up with a plan. “I just need to stop at Shorty’s for some food and then talk to Doc a moment. If you would like to I can drop you off at your sister's?” 

Waverly shook her head, “No, it’s fine. I need to learn to be on my own especially if you’re going to be at work. Since I don’t work for Champ anymore I could start on the garden and make you homemade salads and fruit pies. I could even grow some flowers or-” 

Waverly had been cut off by Nicole kissing the top of her head, “That sounds lovely, Waverly. I cannot wait until we are all settled and married. When I get back we can discuss the next step during dinner. You’re going to be an amazing wife, Waverly.” 

Looking back down at the ground, Waverly once again was fearful. “What if I can’t give you what you want like I couldn’t give Champ?” 

Gently grabbing the smaller girls shoulders, Nicole spoke in a soft tone. “I don’t want you thinking like that. I already said there is nothing you can do that will make me think anything but positive thoughts. As long as the stars shine brightly my love for you will remain.” 

With one last reassuring smile, Nicole watched as Waverly walked up the steps and into their new home. Not even having realized she took her hat off, Nicole ran her hand through her short hair. This reminded her that she would need it cut soon, it was growing too long. Putting her hat back on, she fixed her duster and got on Dice before heading back into town. 

 

Since it was later in the evening, the usually crowded streets had grown empty with a few stragglers enjoying a late night walk. With each passing day, Nicole only grew to love the town more. It had been a while since she last thought about the next place she would move on to. The fear of being found was still in the back of her mind but with no indication of being found eased that fear. 

Arriving just in time, Nicole hitched Dice before entering the shop. She had twenty minutes before the store was closed for the night. Of course, she was in no rush as she knew Shorty would let her take her time. “Well hot damn, Noel! I heard all about it in the news, I knew you could pull it off.” Shorty slapped her in the back in greeting like he always does, showing her the paper. 

Grabbing the paper from Shorty's hand, Nicole skimmed the article. “I made the paper?” 

Shorty couldn’t hold back his laugh, “Of course you did, son. It’s not usual for a stranger to come in and buy another man’s wife from em. I wouldn’t worry too much, people are actually relieved. Ain’t too many people in this town who can actually stand Champ’s presence. Kind of regret selling my bar to him but no point in dwelling on it.” 

After the paper was handed back to him, Shorty turned his attention back to the deputy. “So what brings you here when you could be spending time with your lady? Is she outside?” Craning his neck to look out the window, Nedley tried catching a glimpse of the tiny brunette.

Adjusting her holster, Nicole looked around the shop. “No, she’s back home organizing the place. We just bought a home down past Doc’s land, a really nice lot too. Waverly has plans to grow a garden so I wanted to surprise her with some seeds. Do you have any?” 

Shorty came from behind his counter and walked down an aisle to the left of the register. “I do indeed. I have pretty much any seed you could desire. What would little Waverly want to plant?” 

Pulling out the cloth bag filled with bills and coins, Nicole looked at all the bags of seeds. “I’ll just take one of everything. She can decide what ones to plant and what not to. I can always stop by and get some more if she runs out.” 

Nicole watched as Shorty took down six bags of seeds which contained carrots, cabbage, potatoes, peas, peppers, and onions. Putting them in a bag, Shorty rung her up. “Is that all you wanted, Haught? I have a deal on some pork if you were in need of some meat. I can even give you a discount.”

Since she had come here for dinner originally, Nicole agreed and got three pounds of salted pork. She had also grabbed some cheese and beans. After paying Shorty, Nicole grabbed her purchases and left the store. Dice was patiently waiting as Nicole placed the bag of items into the saddlebags before hopping on and heading back in the direction of Doc and Wynonna’s.

Hearing the sound of hooved feet, Doc peeked out the window as Wynonna cooked dinner. “It’s, Haught. I’ll go let her in.” Briskly walking to the door, Doc opened in just as Nicole brought her hand up to knock. “Good to see you again, darling.” Doc tilted his head, allowing the redhead inside.

Taking her hat off out of respect, Nicole thanked the gunslinger. “I don’t intend to stay for too long as Waverly is back home. I just came by to ask of something, is there a family ring in which I could use to propose to Waverly?”  
Doc, who would have no idea, shrugged before calling Wynonna into the living room. “Dear, do you have a ring Haught could use to propose with? Like a family ring or something of the sort?”

Wynonna leaned against the rail of the staircase, racking her brain. “You know I think Momma did say something about a ring. Let me go look in the jewelry box upstairs. Take a seat, Haught, you’re making me nervous with you just standing there in all your tallness.” Wynonna winked before heading up the stairs. 

“How is Waverly doing? Wynonna has been chewing my ear off about her, not like I can blame her.” 

This worried Nicole,”Does she not trust me?” 

Doc laughed in her face, hard. “Darling I’ve never seen her trust someone so fast, believe me. What she is worried about has nothing to do with you, she’s just being the older sister that she is. There is never a time that woman isn’t thinking about her baby sister.”

Nicole felt immense relief at this, Wynonna and Doc have both played a really big part in her development and she might not be alive if it weren’t for the couple. “Well, my trust in you guys is equal. I know that there is a lot that could go wrong but I am doing my best to not dwell on that. After thinking about it I decided we should have dinner over here before our wedding and then I can tell Waverly everything and I mean everything.” 

Doc took out his cigarettes and lit one, offering a puff to Nicole. As he exhaled the smoke into the living room, he spoke. “I think that is best, I’ll talk it over with Wynonna. Don’t worry, Haught, you will not be going at this alone.” Doc’s hand rested atop Nicole’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

The thought of Doc and Wynonna helping her through the process did help but it was still her responsibility to explain it all. “I appreciate that but I only want you guys helping me if it goes south. If it is okay with you two I would like to explain it all myself as it should come from me.” 

Just as Doc opened his mouth to respond, Wynonna came bounding down the stairs exclaiming about how she’d found it. “Look! This ring used to belong to our grandmother, I completely forgot about it. Waverly was obsessed with this thing when we were younger, she always took it out of the box despite being scolded for it. She is going to be so happy when you give it to her.”  
Nicole observed the ring in Wynonna’s hand. “How come Champ hadn’t given it to her?” Wynonna gave her an ‘are you serious look’. 

“The only thing that asshat gave a shit about was having a girl to tell his buddies about. He always bragged about how hot she was considering his friends are deadbeats who can’t put a band on a single girls finger. She was nothing more than a prize to him.” 

Nicole grew irritated as Wynonna talked about Champ. “He is a mighty fool for failing to see her true beauty. Beauty isn’t always on the outside but I don’t think Champ even knows how to begin to look. I can promise you I will treat her the way she should.” 

Wynonna agreed with her as she handed her the ring. A thought came to Nicole’s head as she looked over the ring. “I’ll pay you for it, considering I should have gone out and bought a ring myself.” Before any of them could protest, Nicole continued “I am not taking no for an answer.” 

Doc reluctantly took the pile of bills from the woman’s hand and stuffed it into his pocket. “I think it’s about time you return to Waverly. Wynonna can send home some ham and corn since it has gotten too late to start cooking now.” 

Wynonna hugged the taller girl before pulling away, “Give her a hug for me and tell her I love her.” Nicole smiled down at her before pulling her in for another hug. Shaking Doc’s hand, Nicole left the Earp-Holliday residence. 

 

Reaching her new home, Nicole hopped off of Dice before tying him up for the night. Since there was no hitching post built yet, something she would have to get to later that week, Dice had to sleep under a tree, his reigns tied tightly around a thick branch. Racing up the steps, Nicole opened the door. Having left Waverly so long, Nicole grew worried something may have happened.

“Waverly?” Hearing no reply, Nicole grew frantic. After scouring the main floor, Nicole walked up the steps to the second floor. Nicole had shoved open every door but one and as she reached the handle, her hand shook. “Waverly? Are you in there?” 

Still not getting a reply. Nicole went to open the door. Relief washed over her as her shoulders relaxed. Waverly had fallen asleep in a chair beside the bed had been in the middle of making the bed. As quietly as she could in her heavy boots, Nicole walked up to the younger woman.  
Reaching her hand out, Nicole brushed back some hair that had fallen from behind Waverly’s ear, admiring the brunette’s profile. Her beauty always left Nicole flabbergasted no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Leaning down, Nicole left a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, causing her to shift in the chair. Trying not to wake her up, Nicole slowly crept out of the room until a voice stopped her. 

“Noel, is that you?” The tiny girl was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she peered into the dimly lit room. Nicole walked back up to Waverly and sat across from her on the bed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go to bed so early. I haven’t even prepared dinner yet, you must be so hungry how could I co-” 

Nicole had cut her off before she could continue. “Hey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I am totally capable of making us dinner, you can just relax. Unless of course, you want to make it.” 

Waverly felt foolish but confused. “So you’re not mad?” 

Taking Waverly’s smaller hand into her bigger one, Nicole smiled. “I could never be mad at you, Waverly, I promise you this much. As many times as it takes I will show you that I want nothing more than to care for you.” 

Waverly looked up through her eyelashes at Nicole, returning a smile. Feeling more confident, Waverly sat up and then leaned in close to Nicole’s lips, brown eyes meeting brown. Nicole’s mouth opened trying to form words as her heart beat in her chest. Just as Nicole leaned in Waverly moved to kiss her cheek before leaving the redheads side. “I can start dinner if you’re still hungry.” 

Nicole took a second to answer as she was trying to calm herself down. “W-Wynonna gave us some of their leftovers. Are you okay with ham and corn?” Nicole spoke in just above a whisper, a blush still spread across her pale cheeks. 

“Sounds wonderful.” Waverly smiled before making her way downstairs leaving Nicole a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been five minutes since Nicole was left alone in the room with her thoughts. She had no idea where Waverly’s confidence came from as it pops up at random times. Not like she was complaining, that meant the brunette was starting to trust her. 

Clearing her throat, Nicole fixed her shirt before walking back down the stairs. A rustling bag could be heard from the kitchen as Waverly took out the food Wynonna had given Nicole. 

Taking the time to admire Waverly, Nicole leaned against the doorframe watching the other girl move around the kitchen, grabbing plates and silverware. Smiling, Nicole walked fully into the kitchen and beside Waverly. “Need any help?” 

Shaking her head, Waverly pointed to the table. “Sit down, I want to serve you. Where did these plates come from?” 

“I guess the guy who used to live here didn’t want to bring a single thing with him. Curious fellow, I’ve never known a man to leave all his possessions behind. I hope I wasn’t gone too long.”

Nicole looked around the room, noticing some things Waverly had moved around or added. The table which had been in the middle of the room was brought off to the side near the kitchen window, allowing more room to walk around. Waverly also organized the pots and pans in a pattern only she understood. 

“No, not at all, I was so busy moving things around I lost track of time. I hope you don’t mind that I did so.” Waverly had turn to look at Nicole from where she was piling corn onto a plate. 

“Of course not! This is your home, do what you want with it. I’ll love it no matter what you do to it. Don’t go burning it down though.” Nicole winked at her as she poured herself some whiskey. 

Waverly turned back around, a smile spreading across her face. “How was Doc?” 

Setting down the bottle of whiskey and screwing the cap back on, Nicole replied, “He was doing well, Wynonna too. She told me to send her love. Which reminds me, they invited us over for dinner tomorrow night. I told them we would pick a date and they’d help plan it.” 

A plate full of salted ham and buttered corn was set in front of Nicole, making her stomach growl. Patiently she waited until Waverly had served herself before digging into the meal. The rest of dinner had been quiet as it was their first one alone but it was not an awkward silence.

When Waverly stood to get up to get a drink, Nicole told her to sit back down. “Don’t worry, I’ll get it for you. Just some water?” 

Waverly set her fork down as she spoke. “Yes, please. I’m not a fan of whiskey.” 

Nicole acted shocked. “An Earp who doesn’t enjoy a nice glass of whiskey? Unheard of.” Waverly giggled at this as Nicole filled a glass up from the bucket of water by the stove. “Here you go, baby.” The nickname just slipped out and it left Nicole embarrassed and Waverly blushing. 

Clearing her throat, Nicole took her seat again. “Sorry, it just came out.” 

Waverly took a moment before she spoke. “No, it’s okay. I...I like it.” 

Nicole looked over at the other girl, surprised. Waverly was struggling to make eye contact after that. After that the silence grew awkward until Nicole finally spoke again, bringing up the topic of marriage. “Is there a day you were wantin to get married? Whatever day you want I am fine with.” 

“Well, Doc and Wynonna’s anniversary is next Friday and I think it would be nice if we were to have anniversaries around the same time. If you’re okay with it, this Friday would be fine with me.”

Reaching across the wooden table, Nicole grasped the girl's hand. “If that is the day you pick then I am fine with it. Is that the day you want?” 

Waverly smiled, “Yes, it is. Thank you for asking my opinion, you’re always doing that. I know things are supposed to be up to the man but it makes me happy you ask me what I want.” 

“I want you to realize that this is an agreement between two people, you’re apart of this marriage just as much as I am. Gender should not matter when it comes to marriage, at least that is how I see it.”

These words only made it easier for Waverly to trust her. Not one time did Champ ever ask her what she wanted, it was always whatever he wanted. Noel was more of a man than Champ could ever hope to be. “I can’t wait to tell Nonna the good news. Do you work tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, my break is up. Nedley was kind enough to give me two days off. If you want I can drop you off at your sister's before I start patrol. Wynonna has been worried sick about you so I think you should spend the day with her. I can give you some money and you can pick out a dress for the wedding.” 

Nicole watched as Waverly’s eyes lit up at the thought of spending a day with her sister, shopping for a wedding dress no less. And as she saw her fiancée’s smile grow she couldn’t help but notice her heart swell, something she started feeling a lot more the past couple of days. 

 

The sun crept through the living room window, spilling onto Nicole’s face. She had decided to give Waverly the bed seeing as it was inappropriate to share a bed with your wife to be. Waverly didn’t put up much of a fight since she was so tired. Had she been more awake she would have argued with the redhead more. 

Swinging her legs so that they dangle off the couch, her feet touched the cold floor. The air in the room was cool and grew cooler once she set the blanket from her lap onto the cushion beside her. Stretching her arms, Nicole yawned and turned to head up the stairs to change.

Nicole tried her best to keep the squeaking floor from making too much noise as she slowly opened the door to the bedroom, finding Waverly still asleep. The way the sunlight hit the brunette's hair created a golden tint making it look almost as if she were wearing a halo. Brushing the stray hairs from the smaller girls face, Nicole tucked it back behind her hair. 

“Baby, it’s time to get up. I have to go to work soon and if you want a ride to Wynonna’s you’ll have to wake up.” 

Waverly stretched out, prying her eyes open despite the bright light in her eyes. Reaching up, Waverly tried her best to block out the light as she adjusted to the brightness. “I’ll see you downstairs, I’ll leave you to get dressed,” Nicole said this as she kissed the girl on the forehead before grabbing her own change of clothing.   
Nicole was just wrapping her holster around her waist when Waverly came down the stairs. Once she was finished dressing, Nicole made a quick breakfast before they left. As they rode into town, Waverly and Nicole made small talk, mostly discussing the upcoming plans they had with Doc and Wynonna.

“Here we are,” Nicole said as she helped her lover down. Reaching into her duster’s pocket, she withdrew a small pouch filled with money. “Now what I want you to do is buy yourself the nicest white dress you can find.” 

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy, do you know how expensive white wedding dresses are? I don’t even know where to begin to look to buy one.” 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and placed the pouch in her palm before closing her fingers around the object. “Please, Waverly I want nothing but the best for you. However, if you were wanting to adorn a different color then that is up to you. I just think you would look beautiful in white.” 

Waverly didn’t know what to say as she just looked down at the bigger hand wrapped around her smaller one. Looking up into the deputy’s eyes she saw nothing but love in them. “I truly care for you Waverley and I just want to show you that. Enjoy your day with your sister and I’ll come by after my shift for dinner. Tell Wynonna I said hi.” With that being said, Nicole kissed Waverly’s head before heading back down the road to the Sheriff’s department. 

 

The day had dragged on and Nicole was getting bored. As of now, she was sitting with her feet up on the desk in front of her watching after the men in the holding cells. Nedley had left an hour ago to buy lunch, leaving his deputy to look after the prisoners. The prisoner themselves were very boring as they just slept the entire time. Nicole was in the middle of looking at the wanted posters when Nedley came through the door. 

Realizing he was in the room, Nicole quickly brought her feet back to the ground for fear of disrespecting the sheriff. “No need to be formal, Haught. I put my feet on the desk too.” Nedley winked as he handed her some beef and potatoes on a plate. “How are you feeling about tonight? Are you worried?” 

Nicole watched as Nedley took a bite out of his beef, not feeling hungry at the moment. “I have never been more nervous in my life, I need Waverly to accept me for who I am. I don’t know what she will think when she finds out I am a” Nicole turned to look at the prisoners, finding one had awoken to listen to the conversation. “You know.” She finished as Nedley followed her line of sight and to the perp. 

Nedley knew exactly what she was talking about as she had been talking about it her whole shift. “I can’t imagine it going badly, Waverly is too sweet on ya even if she doesn’t seem like it. Heaven knows you adore her.” Nicole blushed at this. “Trust me, it will all be fine, son.” 

Nicole found comfort in Nedley, she saw him as a father figure and she was quick to trust him. “I’m hoping you’re right. I need a distraction, can we go on patrol?” 

Nedley shoved the rest of the potatoes into his mouth before grabbing his holster. “I’ll leave Archie in charge while we are gone. Knowing him he will make those poor bastards suffer from all his talking,” Turning to look at the perps he spoke, “You boys are in for a long night.” 

 

Nicole and Nedley were just about done with their patrol when a gunshot rang out. Dice freaked out at the noise and bucked causing Nicole to fall off onto the hard ground. She can count on her hand the number of times Dice has done that, he wasn’t one to get spooked. Nedley hopped off of his horse, Tanya, to reach his deputy. 

“Where are those shots coming from?” Nicole asked as she sat up, rubbing her back and hid behind a building, Nedley following close behind.

“Sounded like it was coming from the east. I’m going to take a peek, you dust yourself off.” Drawing his six-shooter, Nedley patted her back before peeking around the corner of the building. A shot came right for his head but he moved it just in time for it to skim by and hit the dirt. 

“You cover me, I am going to cross the street to get a better shot,” Nicole said, drawing her own gun. She didn’t even give Nedley a chance to respond before she was already running across the street, shots flying towards her. 

Nicole felt her heart pound as her breathing got erratic. Peering out into the empty streets, Nicole tried to pinpoint their exact location, Spotting a shadow across from her, she came out from hiding and fired shots. Shots were fired at her in return, none hitting her. 

Just as she was about to retreat to put more bullets in she felt a piercing in her side, once again she was shot. Quickly she got back to where she was safe so she could asses the damage. 

The bullet had only grazed her which she was thankful for. However, she would still need stitches to keep the bleeding under control. Taking the bullets from her belt she refilled her revolver with .45 caliber bullets. Pulling back the hammer, Nicole aimed into the dark and fired. A thud could be heard, signaling she had shot her target. “Nedley, I got them. I’m shot though.”

Nedley ran over to her, trying to find where she was shot. His eyes landed on her right side seeing blood seep through her shirt. “You really need to stop getting shot, it’s like you are a bullet magnet. I’ve never had a deputy who has been shot twice in less than a year. Let’s go to Doc’s so he can patch you up.”

 

Nicole had some trouble staying upright as each time Dice took a step she felt a sharp pain in her side. The blood loss wasn’t too much, it was manageable. Nedley followed close beside her in case she fainted. Thankfully that hadn’t happened as they reached their destination. 

“Can you wait out here on your own for a second, I want to tell Doc what has happened in private so as to not scare the Earps. If you come in with me it will only freak them out. If you start to feel faint holler out.” 

Nedley ran up to the house and knocked, surprising Doc. “What do I owe the pleasure, Sheriff Nedley?” 

Nedley didn’t respond he just pointed over at Nicole who gave a weak smile. “Oh what in damnation, again!” Pinching his nose, Doc went back inside to get ready to fix up the deputy. It wasn’t long before he came back out with a coat to hide the wound. 

“If Waverly sees you like this she will most definitely lose it. No need to worry the lady, so please try your best to look normal.” Nicole walked in behind Doc followed by Nedley. Wynonna and Waverly were sat in the living room, talking to one another when they walked in. 

Wynonna was instantly suspicious as to why Nedley was in her house. “Is there a problem, Nedley?”   
Doc spoke for the man, “He’s just here to see me and Nicole. They were on patrol so he thought he would stop by for a chat. Please don’t come up the stairs, we will be discussing things that don’t concern ladies.” 

Wynonna and Waverly looked at one another, something still not adding up. Before they could speak up, Doc was leading the pair up the stairs, leaving the sisters alone once again. Doc shoved things off of the bed in order to make room for Nicole. “Take it easy, careful now.” Doc guided the woman onto the bed in the most comfortable way possible. 

Without much being said, Doc went to work, helping Nicole take her shirt off trying to avoid the wounded area. Nedley was too busy looking through Doc’s stuff to notice the door creaking open as Waverly walked in. 

“Oh my god!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I had to leave you guys on another cliffhanger. Please don't be too mad at me.

“Oh my god!” Waverly brought her hands up to cover her mouth, feeling sick at the sight in front of her. “Why did you lie to me?” 

Nicole sat up, sticking her hand out in an effort to calm the girl down, thinking the worst. “Now Waverly I can explain.” 

Running up to the redhead, Waverly was stopped from getting any closer by Doc’s stiff arm. “You’re bleeding, what happened?” Turning her attention to Doc, she started to yell. “Why do you continue to treat me as if I’m a child, that is my fiancé lying there. Tell me what happened damn it!” 

Before Doc or Nedley could explain, Wynonna came running up the stairs after hearing her sister’s shout. “What is going on up here? I told you to stay put Waverly! I turn around and I’m talking to myself.” Making eye contact with Nicole she swore, “What the shit, Haught. Get Waverly out of here now!” 

Nedley grabbed the girl in a gentle hold, ushering her out of the room amidst her shouts and struggle. Wynonna slammed the door shut and locked it, turning angrily to her husband. “What the hell, Doc! She could have seen everything, that is not how she should find out. Both of you are damn lucky she was too focused on the wound to look anywhere else.” 

Nicole had the decency to look bashful as she looked down at the blanket draped across her lap, picking at the stray thread. “What did she say?” Wynonna continued to grill them, fearing the worst. 

Deciding to keep his wife under control, Doc walked up to Wynonna and grabbed her hand. “You need to come down now, Wynonna. If you continue to shout as you have been, Waverly will know the truth before Haught can even tell her herself. It went just as you said, she was too busy worrying about Nicole to notice anything else. Now go back downstairs and take care of your sister, she is going to be mighty upset.” 

Kissing the hand he held, Doc opened the door for Wynonna, Waverly fighting with Nedley as she tried to look into the room before the door shut again, obstructing her view once again. Rushing to the injured deputy, Doc took out the instruments he would need to stitch the wound. “You might want to grab onto something. Here’s some whiskey to distract you.” 

“Wait, you’re not putting me under?” Nicole was frantic at this, anxious of the pain to come.

Doc shook his head, “I need you awake in case something happens. I’m not going to lie it is going to be painful but you’re strong. Look at me, Haught.” Nicole looked up at the gunslinger, “You can do this, you’re a survivor. I mean hell this is the second time you’ve been shot.” This caused Nicole to chuckle a bit before nodding her head, signaling she was ready. 

Taking a long drink of her whiskey, she spoke. “Let’s get this over with.” Grabbing the pillow next to her, she screamed into it as the needle was shoved into her side. 

 

The stitching had taken Doc only thirty minutes to complete, it would have been less if Nicole hadn’t moved around as much as she did. At the moment Nicole was lying in bed resting before dinner as Doc suggested. Waverly was still downstairs huffing in anger while she sat in silence, too angry to speak. 

Just as Wynonna went up the stairs to wake up her up, Nicole awoke at the sounds of her footsteps. When the older brunette opened the door, Nicole lit up. “Waverly?” 

“Sorry, Haught, just me. Here, Doc told me to bring this to you” Wynonna handed over a tiny vial of laudanum, watching as the redhead downed it in one go. Handing the vial back to Wynonna, Nicole stood up, slowly. The pain in her side was still there but would ease with time. “Dinner is ready if you want to follow me down. I’m letting you know this now, Waverly is not going to be happy, but just let her take her anger out. It shows she truly trusts you if she’s willing to explode in your face.” 

Nicole nodded her head as Wynonna hit her softly on the back before leading her out of the room. “I’ll take her yelling if it means she trusts me even a bit more, I’m just hopin she won’t be too upset with me when I tell her the truth tonight.” 

The two made it down the steps in one piece and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Doc and Nedley were making small talk as Waverly sat off to the side with her arms crossed, pouting. Nicol tried not to find the sight funny but the tiny brunette wasn’t the best at looking menacing. 

“There they are.” Doc stood up, pulling out a chair for his wife before turning to help Nicole. “We was wonderin when you’d finally come down. Nedley’s stomach is growling up a storm.”

Nicole cautiously sat across from her lover, trying to make any form of eye contact but failed. It was evident she was going to be upset a moment longer and Nicole couldn’t really blame her. 

Once her food was placed in front of her, Waverly started to calm down a bit but still angrily tore pieces of her meat off before chewing it. Nicole made awkward eye contact with everyone at the table before breaking the silence. “So, how was everyone’s day?” 

Nicole wanted to fold up into herself when she saw Waverly’s eyes glare up at her from her beans. Maybe she shouldn’t find her glare as cute and harmless as she did moments ago. Doc noticed this so he decided to humor the redhead. “Well I rode with Wynonna and Waverly to the shops in search of a dress and we might have found the perfect one. Isn’t that right Waverly?” 

Everyone had turned their attention to the younger girl, awaiting her response. Doc cocked his head to the side in question. Rolling her eyes, Waverly replied her anger dissipating just a bit. “It is a lovely dress.” 

Nicole reached across the table and grabbed the girls hand, rubbing circles across the top of her hand. “I’m sure you will look stunning in it and I am a very lucky person to be able to witness such beauty. I hope you can accept my apology, I did not want to scare you. But please do not take it out on anyone else but me, it was no one’s decision but my own to hide it from you.” 

Waverly no longer had a scowl on her face as her lip quirked up a bit at this, she couldn’t stay mad at her for thinking of her even when she was the one in danger. “That is really sweet of you and I am sorry for reacting the way I did. It’s just...I don’t like being kept in the dark, I have always been hidden away from everything while everyone else was aware of what was going on.”

Nicole swallowed thickly, trying to imagine ways in which Waverly would react once she told her the biggest secret she has. Despite this, Nicole smiled wider as she gripped the hand in hers tighter. 

As dinner went on and the end coming nearer, Nicole couldn’t help but feel sick. While everyone finished, Nicole drank two glasses of whiskey hoping for some courage to course through her veins as a result. Once everyone had finished their meal, Wynonna brought out the dessert. Nicole didn’t know if she’d rather the night drag on for eternity or if everything just ended right there, the suspense was killing her. 

Downing her third glass, Nicole reached for the bottle. Doc took the bottle from her hand, preventing her from pouring another glass. He shook his head as he screwed the cap back on tight before setting it on the counter behind him. Waverly noticed this as she started to become suspicious but decided to brush it off as she picked away at her cake. 

Finally, dessert was done as Nedley took his leave, saying how he didn’t want to overstay his welcome when in reality this had nothing to do with him. Wynonna and her sister sat in the living room, chatting while Doc and Nicole stayed back to clean up. 

“You doing okay over there, Haught? Three glasses of whiskey in one night aren’t like you. I hope you weren’t planning on telling this to Waverly while you were blue, trust me when I say it is not wise to do this with some extra help. You have to do this on your own will but don’t forget that you’re not alone.” 

Nicole rubbed her eye, trying to clear her thoughts. “What if I lose her Doc? I’m not ready for that, I can’t lose her, not now. Maybe this was a mistake, I should go.” Nicole reached for her duster that was draped across her chair when an arm stopped her. 

“Don’t do this, Haught. Remember who you are, you are a survivor. Look how far you’ve come up until now, you can do this. If you leave her now then you’ll never see her again.” 

Nicole went to reply when a small voice came from the doorway. “What is going on, Doc? Noel?” Waverly was standing there with her arms crossed as Wynonna ran up to her, clearly annoyed at her sister. 

Doc groaned. “Damn it, Wynonna! How hard is it to keep your sister in one place? Too late now, go ahead Haught, explain yourself.” Doc pulled Nicole into the living room, followed by Waverly and Wynonna. 

Waverly looked expectantly at Nicole, trying to remain patient but failing. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”  
Waverly had reached across and put her hand on top of Nicole’s which was shaking on her thigh. This action caused the lump in Nicole’s throat to thicken as she tried to find a way to start. “Before I tell you all of this I just want you to know that not everything has been a lie, I truly love you. I also intend to marry you as I did before all this and I hope you will still want to too after I explain.” 

Waverly retracted her hand, sinking back into the couch, frowning at her words. Nicole was waiting for Waverly to speak, in case she had something to say. Waverly just sat there trying to form words, already feeling betrayed. “Go on.” 

Nicole looked at Doc and Wynonna, asking for help. Doc just nodded his head, telling her to continue. Realizing she did, in fact, have to do this herself as she told Doc she wanted to, she continued. “This is going to be a lot to take in so if you want me to take breaks so you can absorb what I am telling you I will.”

Waverly grew impatient, “Damn it, Noel, just tell me what the hell is going on!” 

Nicole was shocked as the younger girl barely swore. “The first thing I should tell you is that my name is not Noel. My real name is actually Nicole, I’m a woman.” 

Nicole watched as tears fell from Waverly’s eyes, fear spiking through her as thoughts raced through her mind. “You’re a what?” 

“I’m a woman, Waverly, just as much as you or Wynonna are.” 

Waverly sank further into the couch, trying her best to process all of this. “You lied to me, this whole time you have been lying to me. How dare you!” 

Nicole quickly stood up, feeling hurt. “Let me expl-” A sharp slap across her face stopped her before she could finish. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the angry one glaring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, no cliffhanger here. This chapter was hard to write as I didn't know which way to take it but I felt this was the right way to go. Hopefully, you guys are okay with the pace, let me know if not.

Waverly’s tears were falling faster as she continued to glare up at the woman in front of her. “I cannot believe you would hide something as big as this from me! I am your fiancée for christ sake! How long were you planning on hiding this from me? Would you have told me if I hadn’t walked in on you and Doc?! I mean do you even love me?!” 

Nicole held her stinging cheek, her own tears falling down her face. Waverly smacked her shoulder a few times as she spoke. Having enough, Nicole gripped Waverly’s shoulders in a gentle hold, stopping the smaller girl from hitting her. “Listen to me, Waverly Earp! I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I may not have been completely honest with you in terms of who I am but don’t doubt the love I have for you. I am stil the same person just with a different name.” 

Waverly continued to glare as Nicole spoke, tears still falling. As she reached to wipe them away, Nicole’s larger hand stopped her before she could, wiping her finger gingerly across her cheek, clearing her of the tears that fell. “I love you, Waverly Earp. I have fallen hard and fast. This is the one thing I want you to believe, one thing I would never lie to you about.” 

Nicole took the woman’s face in her hands, staring deeply into the brown eyes she had fallen for. Waverly frantically looked into the taller woman’s eyes, seeing nothing but pain and worry. Pulling away, Waverly took a step back, her sister and brother-in-law forgotten. Nicole’s hands fell to her sides in defeat, feeling as if she were going to be sick. “Waverly, please. Say something, anything.”

Nicole desperately wanted to hear the woman’s voice again even if it was just shouting, it would be better than the silence she was receiving. “I don’t know if I can do this, Noe-Nicole. I need a minute.” Waverly stepped further away, grabbing her coat before giving the officer one last look before leaving the house. 

Nicole felt nothing but pain and she was finding it harder to breath with each passing minute. Reaching up to her chest, Nicole gripped at her shirt, trying to find a way to breathe. “Woah, take deep breaths, Nicole. You need to calm down or else you’ll work yourself up.” Doc spoke, noticing her actions. Black spots started forming around her vision as she swayed forward and back before finally falling onto the ground in a heap, still grabbing at her chest. 

 

“Nicole!” Wynonna screamed as Doc got up from his spot on the couch and picked the woman up with little difficulty. 

Pointing at Wynonna Doc spoke quickly, “Get her some water! I’m setting her on the couch.” Doc set Nicole on the spot he occupied moments ago, taking his hat off and fanning it in her face. “Wynonna!” 

Wynonna came running in from the kitchen, glass of water in hand and worry written across her face. “What is going on, Doc? Is she okay?” 

Placing a hand under the woman’s head, he elevated it before lightly smacking the side of her face. "Come on, Haught, wake up dammit!" Doc and Wynonna breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Nicole’s eyes flutter open as her face went back to its normal color. 

“Jesus Christ, Haught. Don’t ever scare us like that again!” Wynonna had to hold herself back from hitting the poor girl as Doc handed her the water. “What was that?!”

Nicole downed the whole glass of water, gasping as her vision finally stopped spinning. “I have no idea, I was just so worried about Waverly and I just couldn’t breathe.” Nicole quickly sat up. “Waverly! Is she okay?”

Doc pushed her back down, “Calm down, kid. You don’t want a repeat and find yourself back on the floor. Wynonna will go check on her as I think it’s best you give her that space she asked for.”

Wynonna had already put on her coat as he spoke and pulled open the door, a gust of wind seeping through. Waverly turned to look at her from where she sat on the steps, hair blowing in the wind. Turning her attention from Doc, Nicole looked out the door, making eye contact with the smaller girl. Waverly’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion at the sight of Nicole draped across the couch and a worried Doc tending to her before the closing door once again obstructed her view for a second time that night. 

“I should leave, she obviously wasn’t ready for this. I knew I should never have pursued this, it has only brought pain to her. Sure I saved her from Champ but what is the point if she still isn’t happy.” Doc looked at her in sympathy, trying to find the right words to say. Nicole went to stand until Doc’s hand stopped her from moving any further. 

Looking into her eyes, Doc urged her to listen. “Waverly’s reaction may not have been what you wanted nor what we expected but wait. She may have hit you but you need to evaluate her reaction. She didn’t tell you to leave her alone she just said she needed a minute, so give her that minute. Wynonna will talk to her so please, wait.” 

Nicole sat back down, before leaning her elbows onto her thighs, rubbing her hands over her face. She let her tears fall again not realizing how hard this was going to be. Just as she was going to reply, the front door opened again. Nicole was out of her seat so fast she felt dizzy again and had to grip the couch for support. 

Wynonna walked in and up to Doc as Waverly walked in with her head down. Doc looked questioningly down at his wife, trying to gauge her expression for an explanation. Wynonna just shook her head, telling him to wait. Nicole tried to remain calm as the younger Earp made it further into the room.

Waverly finally looked up at the officer, anger no longer a part of her expression. In fact, her whole face was wiped of everything but not her eyes, they couldn’t hide anything. She was still hurt but there was a softness to them. Nicole walked slowly up to the woman, bracing herself for anything. 

However, when Waverly ran up to her and hugged her she was left feeling confused and shocked. Nicole couldn’t help but tense up as she was expecting another slap, not a tight hug. Just as Waverly went to move away, Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller girls frame, bringing her close to her chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you that was the last thing I wanted. I understand if you don’t want to pursue this further, I will not hold it against you. I’m sor-” 

A dainty finger was pressed firmly against her lips, preventing her from saying another word. “Shhh, just stop talking, Nicole.” Nicole smiled, resting her cheek against the woman’s head, hugging her once again. Waverly tried her best with her height to sway them back and forth, taking in the warmth of the taller woman. 

Doc turned a curious look at his wife, trying to understand just what it was his wife said to change her sister’s attitude. Wynonna gave him a look, “Do you not trust the power of love, cowboy? Waverly was never really mad, to begin with, just scared. Let them have their moment.” Doc smiled as he reached for his wife's hand, playing with the ring on her finger. 

 

Once Waverly had finally let go, the two sat down across from each other. There was still some explaining to be done. “You can continue now, Nicole,” Waverly said as Doc and Wynonna left, giving them the space they deserved. 

Nicole gave her a playful look, “You’re not going to hit me again are you?” 

Waverly laughed, “You’ll just have to see.” 

Nicole had refilled her cup with more water before she began, needing to soothe the lump in her throat. Setting down the glass, Nicole turned to the girl again, “I’ll start from the beginning. I was telling the truth when I said I came from St. Elmo, it’s where I grew up. At the moment I am not ready to tell you everything, so I will just tell you what I told Doc and Wynonna. Both my parents are dead and it is the leading cause in my reasoning for joining a gang of outlaws.” 

Waverly’s eyes widened at this, finding it hard to see the redhead in a gang of any kind, especially if she were the sheriff’s deputy. “Does Nedley know?” 

Nicole nodded her head before continuing, “There was no one I wanted to be like more than my late father, he was everything I desired to be. He was a great lawman, one of the most respected men in my town. He died when I was young, my mom following him not long after. I was in desperate need to find a family, a place to call home. I found that in Jim’s gang but even then I left after a few years. Jim wasn’t the best guy to be around, he’s done some horrible things, as have I. The reason for the change in identity was so I wouldn’t end up in a situation you once were in, that wasn’t what I wanted in life. There were things I could only do if I were a man, even if it meant hiding who I really was. Which leads up to now.” 

Nicole stopped talking so Waverly could take it all in, waiting for her to speak. Waverly hadn’t said a word for a few minutes and Nicole grew worried she had scared the girl. “Are you okay?” Nicole had asked this, worry laced her voice. 

Waverly scoffed at this. “You’re asking me if I’m okay when you’re the one shot. Why do you always do that? You always put me before yourself.” 

Nicole couldn’t believe what Waverly was saying, she thought she had been obvious enough. “You’re really going to make me explain why?” 

Waverly continued to stare at her, many different emotions flashing across her face. “I know the answer but I just want to hear it one more time.” 

“I love you, Waverly and that is the only reason I would ever need. The question is, do you love me as I do you?” 

Waverly looked away from Nicole for the first time since she sat down. The reaction to her question worried Nicole once again as she thought she had come on too strong. “You don’t need to answer that yet, I get it if-” 

“Yes.” 

Nicole was confused, “What do you mean yes?”

“Yes, I love you too, Nicole. It took me until today to figure that out but I finally understood why I was feeling the way I was. You have proven so many times that you only care for me, you never want to see me hurt. That’s why you hid the truth from me, isn’t it?” 

Nicole nodded her head as many questions went through her mind but one stuck out the most. “When did you figure it out?” 

“When I walked out on you. I realized that I didn’t care whether you were female or male all I knew was you treated me with nothing but love and respect. I still don’t know if I can fully trust you.” 

Nicole crossed over to where the tiny girl sat, picking up Waverly’s hand and placing it on her chest. “You feel that? My heart beats for you and only you.” Nicole never broke eye contact as she spoke, hoping Waverly would give in. 

With her hand still placed against the taller girls chest, Waverly stood up causing Nicole to take a step back. As she took a step back, Waverly made sure to keep her hand placed against Nicole’s chest. Without warning Waverly stood on her toes and kissed the officer firmly on the lips, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Nicole felt a surge of courage as the lips pressed against hers moved in sync with her own. Pushing the smaller girl backward, Nicole gently pushed Waverly onto the couch, desperately trying to just touch the girl in front of her, to feel her. 

Just as it was getting heated up, Doc walked in. “Holy Virgin Mary.” A shattering of glass could be heard as Doc dropped his cup in shock. Clearing his throat, Doc pulled his hat down over his face, “I’m sorry, please try to ignore my presence I just need to get the missus more water.” Waverly and Nicole giggled as Doc clumsily filled a new glass with water before leaving the two alone once again.  
Nicole sat up, Waverly following her. Deciding now was a better time than any, Nicole walked over to her coat and dug through the pockets. Finding the object she was looking for, Nicole walked back over to Waverly. 

Getting down on one knee, Nicole pulled out the ring Wynonna had given her a day ago. “Waverly Earp, will you do the honor of making me the happiest woman and accept my hand in marriage?” 

Waverly looked down at the ring with tears in her eyes. “How...how did you get this? This was my grandmother’s ring, I’ve always wanted to wear it since I was a kid.”

Nicole smiled, “Wynonna gave it to me the other night to give to you. So what do you say?”

“Yes!” Waverly stood up, pulling Nicole up with her before wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck as she kissed her. 

Doc and Wynonna stood on the steps, admiring the couple. Wynonna found herself crying as her sister may finally be happy for once. Doc smiled down at his wife before pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter as I was having major writer's block. Never the less I hope you still enjoy it.

With the wedding two days away, Waverly and Wynonna saw each other more often than usual. Not like either could complain. Nicole spent those days at work doing her best to make money for the ceremony. Both Nicole and Waverly agreed to hold the ceremony at Waverly’s church, considering Nicole wasn’t very religious and in turn didn’t have a church to go to. 

Nedley was almost as excited as Nicole was for the upcoming ceremony. The day after Nicole told Waverly the truth, Nedley bombarded her with questions the second she walked into work. The very first question was ‘how did it go?’ After that, they started talking about weddings, Nedley sharing stories, and advice from his own. 

“Now on your wedding night do you plan on...ya know…?” Nedley asked this trying his best to be discreet. Nicole, who had been drinking her coffee, choked on it and sprayed the black liquid on the wanted poster she had been glancing over. 

“Jesus, Nedley! The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind, it’s all up to Waverly.” This was a lie, Nicole hadn’t stopped thinking about it, feeling guilty every time the thought came up. “It may not be her first time but it’s her first time with well….a woman. I’m not going to force her to have sex just because we got married. Degrading custom if you ask me.” 

Nedley agreed with this as he helped Nicole clean up the coffee, trying his best to scrub the desk. There was no saving the papers that had been scattered on the desk as they were drenched. Looking up from the spot he had been cleaning, he asked another question. “I never asked ya, how is your side?” 

Nicole had forgotten all about the wound until Waverly demanded to clean it the night before. “It’s still tender but it’s the least of my worries. Waverly cleaned and dressed the wound last night.” Nicole smiled at the memory as she wanted nothing more than for Friday to come faster. 

Before Nedley could comment on the girl's words, shouts came from outside the department. Nicole and Nedley made eye contact as they both reached for their guns and left the building. Nicole instantly felt relief when she saw it was just a fight between two men only for her to notice one of them was Champ.

“I got this, you can go back inside,” Nicole told Nedley, holstering her weapon before leaving the Sheriff on his own. He had noticed how worked up she had been ever since the night before, it was bothering him. However, Nedley trusted his deputy so he let her go off on her own.

Storming up to Champ Nicole grabbed his collar, prying him from the other guy's grip and threw him into the dirt. Champ coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. “What the fuck!” 

Nicole glanced around at the people who stood around to watch the fight, yelling at them to leave the area. The other guy who had been fighting, one of the York brothers, tried to flee the scene. Nicole had predicted this as she pulled him down to the ground before he could bolt. 

With her back turned Nicole didn’t notice Champ had stood up. A blow to the back of her head took her by surprise as she wasn’t expecting it. Before he could get another shot in, Nicole punched him back. She would have taken another shot if it weren’t for Nedley’s voice.

“Officer Haught! What are you doing?” Nedley had walked up, calmly but still pissed. “I thought you said you had this?”

Nicole grew angry at his words, was he expecting her to not defend herself? “I am not to blame for this one, sir. Champ came up from behind me taking a cheap shot, not like I expected less.” Nicole spat this at Champ who charged her in anger. 

Nedley finally decided to step in as he put the man in a chokehold, knocking him out after a few seconds of him struggling. “Don’t you move!” Nedley pointed at the York brother, who had attempted to leave in the midst of the action. “Haught, cuff em.” 

Nicole pulled the handcuffs from her belt, placing them around the man’s wrist despite his protests. With one hand on his upper arm and another resting on the spot on her head Champ had hit, Nicole led Pete into the holding cell, Nedley following close behind. 

Since Champ had been knocked unconscious Nedley had to throw him over his shoulder, something he struggled with due to his age. Once he managed to carry the man into the cell, he tossed him onto the bed before slamming the cell door shut. 

Nicole sighed as she leaned up against the wall beside the cells, her head still throbbing. Nedley spits some of his chewing tobacco onto the floor beside him, giving Nicole a look. “You need to stop relying on yourself, Haught. There are people who can help you, including me. I’m getting tired of you hurting yourself, emotionally and physically. I think you need to take a break after your wedding, clear your head.” 

Nicole had not been expecting this and instantly defended herself. “Randy, no! What kind of ‘man’ would I be if I can’t even support my wife? I am going to be no deadbeat. Please give me one more chance to prove myself.”

Nedley watched as his deputy begged, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, son, but I can’t have you getting hurt anymore. This isn’t permanent and I will still pay you as I have been.” 

Nicole felt anger bubble up inside her at the Sheriff’s words, feeling betrayed. Not even giving Nedley a response, Nicole kicked over the chair next to the desk before storming out of the department and hopping on Dice. 

 

The best place Nicole could think of to go to was the saloon, so that is where she went. Since Champ was not present, his friend had been manning the bar in his absence. Nicole was thankful for this. Storming up to the bar, Nicole slapped down a few bills before demanding a bottle of whiskey. 

The man gave her a curious look before passing over a brand new bottle of whiskey, seal unopened. Nicole popped the seal off before pouring some into the cup the man had put in front of her. Downing the glass in one go, Nicole groaned as the whiskey burned her throat. 

It went on like that for a while, shot of whiskey after another. Nicole didn’t pace herself as she wasn’t in the right state of mind to. Just as she was about to pour another shot of whiskey, the glass was taken away from her. Wynonna stood there, amused. 

“Pre-wedding nerves?” 

Nicole glared at the woman as she was desperate for another sip of the alcohol. “None of your business. Please, just let me drink in peace.” 

Wynonna grew annoyed at the redhead, taking the bottle of whiskey before she could take a sip straight from the bottle. Taking a swig herself, Wynonna brushed the stray liquid from her lips before jabbing the officer in the chest with her pointer finger. 

“You are about to have a wife, you don’t get to do this now. Waverly is relying on you and you need to learn how to rely on her. I get that you have trust issues but you need to man the hell up and move on. She needs you so don’t fuck up.” 

Nicole’s mind that had been foggy was now clear. With her words slurring, Nicole begged for forgiveness. “I’m sorry, don’t tell Waverly. She’s so cute but you know when she’s angry she has that...that face, please don’t make me go through that, Wynonna. Let me go home with you.” Nicole had stood up, reaching out for the older Earp but missing her entirely. 

Wynonna knew exactly what face Nicole was talking about and honestly, she doesn’t blame the redhead for not wanting to face her, it scared her too. Setting down the cup and bottle, Wynonna reached out to steady the taller girl in front of her, finding it hard to resist her pout. “Ugh fine, you can come home with me. But only until you sober up then you have to face my sister.”

Wynonna helped the girl onto Doc’s horse, Lavender, with difficulty as Nicole almost fell face first into the dirt. Wynonna gave fake smiles and waves to people who were watching. Nicole owed her big time once this was over. “Woah, I’m so tall. Hey, Wynonna, look how tall I am.”

Wynonna patted the girl on the back before replying, “That’s because you’re on top of a horse, Haught.” 

Nicole’s grin turned into a pout, “Oh, you’re right, this is a horse.” The officer stroked the horse’s mane, still pouting. Her face lit up again though as a thought came to her head. “You’re so smart, Wynonna, you’re like so smart. How did you know this was a horse?”

Wynonna had seen drunk people many times in her life but this was a whole new level. “It’s like you said, Haught, I’m smart.” When she didn’t get a reply, Wynonna noticed Nicole’s head was pressed against her chest, snores coming from her lips. “Yup, you so owe me.”

 

Wynonna had help from Doc in getting the redhead into the house and on the bed, Doc doing most of the work. The thing about Doc was he acted first, asked questions second. So once he had laid the girl down he turned to his wife. “Pray tell how did this happen?”

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders, at a loss herself. “Honestly have no idea, just found her downing shot after shot. She never explained why she was there but I’m going to make her tell me once she wakes up after what I went through. Do you know how hard it is to lift a tall, drunk fully grown woman onto a horse twice your size?”

Doc laughed, “I imagine it’s pure hell. How about you sit yourself down while I look after her. Guessing you haven’t told Waverly yet?” 

Wynonna shook her head, “Nicole didn’t want me to. You know that face Waverly makes when she’s mad?” 

“Oh, I know the one.” 

Wynonna laughed, “Scares the shit out of her.”

“You both have that in common.” 

Doc’s words stopped the brunette from laughing as she glared. “Do not!”

Doc cocked his eyebrow, giving her a look. “Fine then how about I go grab the little darling from the shops.” 

Wynonna smacked him in the shoulder, hard. “You’ve made your point. Besides we have more important things to deal with right now. I think we should wake Nicole.” 

Doc fixed his hat as he turned to look at the sleeping girl on his coach. Shaking her by the shoulders, Doc spoke to the redhead. “Nicole, time to wake now. Come on, open them eyes of yours.” 

Nicole rolled over away from the voice, trying to fall back to sleep. Doc put his hands on his hips before turning to Wynonna, who rolled her eyes before pushing him to the side. “WAKE UP, HAUGHT!” 

This jolted the girl wide awake as she reached for her holster, only to find it wasn’t around her waist. “What? What’s wrong? Is Waverly okay?” Taking one look at Wynonna’s amused smile and Doc’s grimace she realized there was no need for worry. Throwing a glare Wynonna’s direction, Nicole fell onto her back, groaning. 

Doc said something about getting Nicole water and left Wynonna and Nicole alone. Wynonna’s expression had turned serious as she sat down next to the deputy. “Now that you have got a clear head want to tell me why I found you downing shots at 10 A.M.?” 

Nicole grabbed the pillow out from under her head and brought it to her chest. “God do I regret that,” she said as she grabbed at her pounding head. “To be honest with you I don’t really know why I guess it all just got to be too much. I’m marrying a woman who is far too good for me, a woman who I haven’t told everything to which is something I am going to have to get around to sometime or later. Nedley put me on suspension because I got into a fist fight with Champ, who by the way is still a dick head.”

Wynonna nodded her head in agreement, waiting for the woman to continue. “I’m so scared, Wynonna. If you can’t tell by now trusting people isn’t my strong suit and I’m scared that if I let Waverly in completely she will be scared off.” 

Wynonna chuckled, “Do you even know us Earps? We don’t exactly have the best track record when it comes to having a normal life. Hell, look at our dad he is the biggest douche around. Trust me, Nicole, you couldn’t scare Waverly away if you wanted to. She has been through deep stuff the same as you.” 

Doc came back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of Fernet. Nicole, who had never drunk Fernet before looked at the concoction suspiciously. “What exactly is this?” 

Doc waited for her to down the glass of water before explaining. “It is the best hangover cure known to man. It contains things such as rhubarb, chamomile, and ginseng. Ask Wynonna, she knows all about it.”

Doc winked at the brunette as she hit him in the arm once again. “Like you’re no stranger, cowboy. Go on, Haught, take a sip.”

Nicole looked at the two suspiciously but took a hearty sip from the glass nonetheless. Nicole’s face contorted into one of disgust as the liquid hit her tongue. “Bloody hell, that is foul.” Doc and Wynonna chuckled as Nicole tried her best to drink the rest of the concoction without throwing up.

The sound of the front door opening brought the three’s attention to the door as Waverly walked in, confused. “What are you doing here, Nicole? I thought you had work until 5.” 

Nicole gave her a nervous grin, standing up to meet her fiancée. “Hey, sweetheart. How was shopping?”

Waverly just stood there with her arms crossed, her arms folded across her chest. “I smell alcohol, were you drinking?” 

Nicole turned to Wynonna who slightly shook her head telling her to be quiet. Turning back to her lover, Nicole was faced with that mad look she was trying so hard to avoid. “Uhh maybe?” Waverly just gave her a look. “Also I may or may not have been suspended from work for punching Champ.” 

Waverly’s mouth fell open as her eyes widened. Nicole quickly walked up to her in a hurry. “Baby, let me explain. Nedley was just worried about me getting hurt again so I’m just sidelined for a while.” Waverly’s angry face came back as Nicole tried to cheer her up. “Look at it this way, more time to spend together.” 

Waverly tried to stop the quirking of her lips as Nicole grabbed her hands and squeezed them. Rolling her eyes, she didn’t stop the smile from reaching her face. “I guess that would not be the worst thing. We aren’t done talking about this.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole’s smile grew as she pulled her in for a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all have been waiting for! Hopefully, the double update will make up for the days I am going to be gone. I am going to my cabin so I won't have time to write but once I get back I will pump out a few chapters.

The night before the wedding Waverly decided it would be best she stayed over at her sister's house while Nicole slept at home. She didn’t want to spend a night away from her lover but it was tradition and she would rather not bring bad luck to the ceremony. 

That night Nicole found it really hard to say goodbye as she dropped Waverly off at the doorstep. As Dice waited by the porch stairs, Nicole had her arms wrapped around Waverly, staring into her eyes. “Come this time tomorrow you will officially be my wife. I hope you’re as ready as I am because the thought of coming home to you every day for the rest of my life is an honor.” 

Waverly blushed as she looked down at the wooden boards under her feet, a smile spreading across her face making her cheeks hurt. “I am more than ready, you have changed my life in ways I never thought possible. I’m yours, Nicole Haught.”

As Nicole went in for a kiss the door opened and Wynonna yanked her sister inside, pulling her to her chest. “Save the kissing for tomorrow, Haught. You’re going to smother her before you can wed her.” Wynonna said this as she stroked her sisters head. 

Nicole rolled her eyes but knew Wynonna was only joking so she just put her hands up in surrender. “Sir yes, sir.” 

Waverly took her arm out from her sisters hold and grabbed Nicole’s into a firm grip. “Sleep well, sweetie.”

Nicole smiled down at the tiny girl's hand before looking into her eyes. “You as well, baby.” Despite Wynonna being in the way, Nicole found a way to kiss Waverly’s cheek before leaving the two. Wynonna made fake gagging noises as Nicole made her way back home.

Nicole finally made it back home after taking a detour to clear her thoughts, admiring the night sky and the many stars that littered across it. Waverly, of course, occupied her entire mind. Once she reached her bed she fell onto it, still in her daily attire. Untying the tie that was around her neck, Nicole reached her hand up and placed in on the spot Waverly usually occupied at night. The sheets were cold and it instantly made her feel lonely. 

Her mind wandered back to Waverly and what was to come the next morning. Nicole’s eyes fell on the tuxedo waiting to be worn draped across the desk chair in the corner. She went with a classic black one that was accompanied with a silver silk puff tie. Waverly had said something the other day about silver being one of her favorite colors on Nicole so she instantly grabbed it when she saw it in the shops. 

Digging into her pocket, Nicole found the pack of cigarettes she bought that morning and took one out. Lighting in, Nicole sat up leaning forward, elbows on her knees. Pulling the cigarette out of her mouth, Nicole blew a puff of smoke that clouded around her. Her mind was a mess as she thought about what has happened since she got here. There were both good and bad things but Waverly was the best thing to ever happen to her. 

Inevitably she would have to tell Waverly everything, perhaps the night after their wedding would be best. Alcohol was a must no matter what Doc says. Looking at the black leather bound journal on the side table, Nicole reached for it after placing the cigarette back in her mouth. With the cigarette hanging loosely from her lips, Nicole began to write, puffing smoke as she went. 

The last time I wrote my life was hell, I had nothing to look forward to, nothing to protect. Then I found Waverly, my angel. I may have saved her from Champ the Chump but she has saved me in ways she’ll never know. Of course, there is the thought in the back of my head constantly telling me this is wrong, that I’m only going to hurt her. But I love her and I can’t imagine leaving her, she has my heart now. I’m marrying her tomorrow and if I thought I was nervous before this is a whole other game. Despite having these negative thoughts I’m going to be the best damn wife I can be, I will make her happy that she married me. Maybe one day I can read these entries to our children, it would make one hell of a story.

Taking the cigarette from her lips, Nicole put the stub out before setting it in the ashtray beside the bed. Setting the book back where she last had it, Nicole got up from her spot in the warm bed and went down the stairs and to the cold, empty kitchen. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey, Nicole went to the icebox for some ice and grabbed a glass on her way back to bed. 

Pouring some whiskey into the glass, Nicole sat back down and sipped her drink. Her mind wandered to her parents, wondering what they thought of her and her upcoming wedding. She knew her mother would eventually have given in and accepted her for who she was, her father accepting her the second she told him. She could picture them sitting in the pews as she told her vows to Waverly, tears falling down their faces matching hers. 

At this thought, Nicole smiled before taking another sip. She’d have to bring Waverly to their headstones sometime, show her where she grew up. Nicole realized as this thought crossed her mind that there was nothing she didn’t want Waverly to know about her. She wanted her to know it all, for her to accept her for everything she is and was. With thoughts of Waverly, Nicole fell asleep not long after that.

 

The next morning Nicole felt the warmth of the sun creeping in through the window, making her pull the blankets even tighter around her body. This was the first morning she has woken up on the bed instead of the couch and she had to say it was ten times more comfortable. Soon she’d wake up to a sleeping Waverly every morning in their nice warm bed instead of the cold living room where she spent her nights. 

The realization that today was the day, Nicole felt nervous once again. Taking a few extra minutes to wake up and absorb her situation, a knock at her door forced her to get up. Pulling the blankets away from her body, she made her way down the stairs and to the front door.

Opening the door, a bundle of roses was shoved into her face, obstructing her view. Taking them from the mysterious person hand, Nicole looked over the flowers before greeting the gift bringer.

Nedley stood there, a huge smile on his face. “There’s the lucky woman! I thought I’d stop by before the ceremony so we could have a chat before I lose you to Waverly. God knows you won’t talk of anything else after this, not like you don’t shut up about her as is.” 

Nicole, invited the older man in, instantly setting the plant into a thing of water. Nedley said something about coffee as he scoured the cupboards for black liquid that he craved. Nicole knew exactly where Waverly had placed it as she dug in the cabinet beside the stove producing the grains before turning to make the caffeinated drink. 

Nedley sat at the table, looking out the window at the sun that was just finding it’s way over the hill in the distance. “You nervous, kid?” 

Nicole gave him an incredulous look, “Are you kidding, I’ve never been more nervous in my entire existence.”

Nedley brushed her off, “Oh please, wait till you have children. Don’t worry, kid, I threw up on my wedding day.” This hadn’t helped ease her tension, in fact, it made her feel sick herself. Rolling his eyes, Nedley spoke again. “Come on, you’ve been shot, twice, you can handle marriage.”

Nicole didn’t know about that, trying to find a way around her nervousness as she poured some coffee for the man in front of her. “I don’t know if I can agree with you, Nedley. Being shot is one thing but marriage, that is a whole other thing. What if she realizes she doesn’t want to marry me and finds someone else. I don’t think I could take that.”

Nedley set his mug down, annoyed. “You really think she’d do that? Have you not seen how she looks at you? God if my wife looked at me the way she looked at you I’d bless the stars. Believe me, nothing is changing that girl's mind.”

Nicole took a second to think over Nedley’s words, of course, she knew how Waverly looks at her, she looked at her the same way. Nicole knew she was being a bit ridiculous but she couldn’t help her wandering mind, it just went off on its own and there was no stopping it.

Taking a sip of her own coffee, Nicole sat across from Nedley. Nedley had pulled out the morning paper from his back pocket, knowing Nicole would be in her head a bit. Nicole read the back of the paper as she continued to ease her own mind with the thought of Waverly coming down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Nedley peeked up from his paper, noticing the smile that crossed Nicole, knowing his work here was done.

“As much as I’d like to sit here and watch you drool over your wife to be, I have to head back to my own lady. She had breakfast waiting and not once since we’ve been married have I missed a morning with my woman.” Nedley had tipped his hat at his deputy before making his departure, leaving the redhead alone once again.

 

The wedding ceremony was only an hour away and Nicole found herself pacing back and forth as she waited for Doc to accompany her to the church. Since Nedley would be riding with his wife, Doc didn’t want her to go alone as he knew how nervous she’d be. A knock on the door stopped her pacing as she directed herself to the door, opening it up to reveal the mustachioed gunslinger. 

“I believe it is time, my dear.” Nicole nodded her head before adjusting her tie then grabbing her duster, following Doc out to their waiting horses. 

The two made idle chat as they made their way across the dirt path to the church. The church was located all the way across town and took fifteen minutes to get to. By the time they got there, people were already seated and waiting for them. Waverly had invited more people than Nicole had considering she knew more people. 

Hopping off their horses, Nicole and Doc made their way into the small church. Since there was still thirty minutes before the ceremony itself, Nicole found herself conversing with the guests, meeting new people left and right. The one person she didn’t see was Waverly’s father and to be honest she was relieved. 

Doc had left her as soon as they got there to talk with friends of his own as Waverly told him to invite whoever he wanted. Not long before the ceremony started, the preacher set his notes on the stand in front of him, waiting for all the guests to find their seats. 

The doors to the church opened and Waverly walked in accompanied by her sister. Wynonna already had tears in her eyes as she led her sister down the aisle before finding her seat in the front. Waverly and Nicole made eye contact with each other as Waverly stood across from her, both smiling. 

The preacher cleared his throat before speaking. “To all present, I say this: We are gathered here today to recognize the union of Noel Haught and Waverly Earp in marriage. Both have come to love, trust and care for one another and come to the conclusion that the best thing next would be their binding of love. They will leave here together as husband and wife.”

After saying this the people were asked to join the preacher in prayer as he read a script from the Bible. “Amen.” The word was repeated back to him before the vows were to commence. 

Nicole was asked to go first as it was custom the man went first. “Waverly, there are many things in this world that have brought me pain but the only thing you have ever done is bring me hope and love. There aren’t enough words or minutes in which I could describe my feelings for you. I keep asking myself why I deserve someone as kind and patient as you but then I realize I shouldn’t be asking how I should be asking myself how can I make you feel as loved as I do. I hope you continue to be patient with me as we go down this road together, forever.”   
Nicole had teared up halfway through her speech as she watched as Waverly wept at her words. The preacher turned the attention to Waverly, asking for her vow. “Noel, I have gone through some challenges in my life but ever since I met you, you seem to always have a solution. You don’t ask anything of me but my love and I am willing to give you that as long as you’ll have me.”

Once the vows were done, the preacher turned to the best man, Doc, to hand over the ring. Taking the ring, the preacher placed it into Nicole’s palm allowing the ceremony to come close to ending. Taking Waverly’s hand into a gentle hold, she placed the golden band on her finger. 

“May the blessings of life, the joy of love, the peace of truth, and the wisdom and strength of Spirit, be your constant companion, now and always, as husband and wife. You may seal this union with a kiss.” 

Nicole wasted no time to cross what little distance was between her and Waverly and pulled her in. Looking into her eyes for any signs of doubt, all Nicole could see was love. Deciding she had waited long enough, Nicole sealed their marriage as she kissed the girl with more passion than she ever had. Waverly’s arms wrapped around the taller girls neck as her eyes closed, kissing back with the same amount of passion.

The claps resounded around the room as the visitors stood on their feet, celebrating the couples love. Nicole had finally pulled away from Waverly, wanting to just look into her eyes. Waverly’s eyes fluttered open as she smiled widely up at her wife. 

“I can’t believe I get to address you as my wife, nothing has honored me as much as this.” 

Waverly chuckled, “Not even being named deputy?” 

Nicole shook her head, “Nothing can compare, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Drank a lot of beer and got sunburnt so badly but it was a good time. Hope the wait wasn't too long and I'll try to get back on my regular schedule. I also plan on uploading another chapter sometime tomorrow so the wait won't be long.

Waverly took her spot in front of Nicole on Dice as they headed back to Doc and Wynonna’s for the after party. Since it was still relatively early in the morning breakfast would be served as custom. Even though they had belly's full of cake they were still hungry. The whole way there Waverly just leaned back into her wife and enjoyed the scenery, Nicole’s arms wrapped firmly around her, her chin resting on her shoulder. Waverly had since gotten really used to the tall redhead sitting behind her whenever she got on a horse, she enjoyed the feeling in her gut when Nicole would hop up and sit behind her, her strong arms draped over Waverly's hands that crossed over her stomach. 

Reaching up behind her, Waverly rubbed her hand through Nicole’s short hair, combing the stray tangles as Nicole breathed a sigh of content, before giving a firm kiss into the side of the brunettes head. That’s how it went the whole ride, Waverly combing her fingers through Nicole’s hair as she squeezed the tiny brunette to her chest. 

Once they had reached the house, Nicole helped her lover down before they walked hand in hand up to the steps and into the living room. Nicole and Waverly had decided it would be best if it would just be themselves, Doc, Wynonna, and Nedley. The reception had enough excitement that they just wanted a more relaxed environment. 

As they waited for Nedley's late appearance, Waverly sat with her sister in the living room, making idle chat while Doc and Nicole sat in the kitchen having their own conversation. Throughout the conversation, Nicole would spare a glance at her wife and they’d share a smile followed by a blush. Doc found it hard to keep her attention on him as he noticed her wandering eyes, either he was losing his touch when it came to storytelling or Nicole was a love-stricken fool. Doc decided it was the latter. 

“What do you think, Nicole?”

Nicole, who had been too busy staring at Waverly, turned to the man in front of her, confused. “What?”

Doc sighed as he ran his hand over his mustache. “I said what do you think.”

Nicole was still confused, “I’m sorry, you lost me. What do I think of what?”

Doc rolled his eyes but knew all too well the feeling of having a new wife by your side. “Tear your attention away from you lady for just a second, I’d like to talk to you man to woman. I was asking you if your wedding was anything like you’d imagined it to be.”

Nicole thought this over, trying to think back to how she imagined her wedding day to be when she was a little girl, her mother pushing her agenda on her the moment Nicole could speak. To be honest she never really thought about getting married, she was too busy trying to live her life the way she wanted to. Of course, there were multiple women she had been with that she thought for sure was going to be the woman she'd marry but that was only in the spur of the moment. It had never been love just intense lust masked as affection. But to answer his question, Waverly was everything she could’ve asked for and more.

Smiling, Nicole took a moment to reply. “It was more than I could have ever imagined, she is something I’ve only ever dreamed of. To be able to call her my wife is a blessing and I can’t wait to start our life together. How about you, was marrying Wynonna like you imagined?”

Doc sipped his whiskey, taking in the question and trying to find the best response. Wynonna was the best thing to ever happen to him and to be called her husband was a title he wore with honor, even more so than the title of fastest gunslinger in Purgatory. “There is nothing I could have dreamt of to prepare myself for marrying a woman like Wynonna, she is different from any person I have ever met. But damn am I glad she is mine, I am one lucky fellow.” 

Nicole clinked her glass against his, “I’ll drink to that.” Taking a long drink from the cup, she noticed Waverly looking at her from beside her sister. Nicole felt a blush coming as she swallowed her drink before smiling. Wynonna, who had been talking to her sister, realized she wasn’t even paying attention and grew annoyed. 

Taking her sister by her hand she dragged her into the kitchen and sat her down beside Nicole. “Will you two stop making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, it’s making me sick. It’s like you two can’t spend more than five seconds away from each other or else you’ll implode. Doc and I will make breakfast while you two do whatever it is you two do together.” Wynonna said this as she made a circular motion around the couple. 

Pulling Doc up from his chair, she kissed him on the lips before bringing him away from the table to start breakfast. Nicole couldn’t look away from Waverly, who had been watching the exchange, admiring her side profile. Just as she reached up to brush the stray hairs away from her lover's face, Waverly turned around to ask her a question. 

“Where is Nedley.” Nicole had pulled her hand away before Waverly had spoken, not wanting to startle the girl. “Why is he so late?”

Nicole had forgotten all about the older man so it struck her as odd that he was taking so long. “I don’t know, he shouldn’t have taken this long. He did say he was going back home to see his wife before coming here. I’m sure he is fine.” Nicole had heard the worry in the younger girl’s voice so she tried her best to ease that worry. 

Waverly nodded her head just as there was a knock at the door. Nicole told Waverly to sit back down when she went to stand, telling her she’d get it herself. Opening the door, she spoke. “Finally, we have been waiting for you.”

Nedley made his way into the warm house, a gust of wind coming in as he took his coat off and walked further inside. “There was a bit of a situation down at the department,” Nedley went to explain, seeing the concern on his deputy’s face, “Don’t worry, I got it all squared away. Enough of that, it’s your day, kid.”

Nedley pulled the redhead into a hug, congratulating her once again. Nicole led the man into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him. As he sat down he thanked her before turning to Doc to start a conversation. Doc and Nedley talked over the boil of stew as Waverly and Nicole had a conversation of their own. Wynonna made sure the stew didn’t burn.

Once the stew was done, Wynonna had Doc grab the bread basket which he set in the middle within everyone’s reach. Since there were only four chairs in the kitchen Doc had to dig around in the closet to find the fifth, hitting his head on the short ceiling of the closet resulting in him grumbling out profanities. Waverly giggled at this and Nicole grinned at the sound coming from the brunette's mouth, she was just too adorable. 

Setting his chair next to his wife, he grabbed some bread at the same time as he ate a spoonful of stew. Wynonna gave him a look, “Save some for the rest of us will ya?”

Doc sheepishly looked over at his wife as he continued to eat the food in front of him. “Sorry but you know how much I love your cooking.”

Wynonna laughed, “You’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Oh dear, when am I not?” Doc reached across the table to grab his wife’s left hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. 

Wynonna had a disgusted look on her face. “You got some stew on my hand, might want to clean out the old mustache before you kiss your lady, Romeo.”

Doc feigned hurt, “I was trying to be romantic.”

Wynonna laughed, “Keyword, trying. Maybe next time, cowboy.” Wynonna winked at him while taking a bite of her stew, Doc smiling back at her.

Waverly and Nicole watched the interaction as Nedley paid no mind as he was too busy stuffing his face in the same fashion Doc had been, stew dribbling down his chin. Waverly turned to Nicole, “Are you going to be as ‘romantic’ as Doc?”

Nicole played along, “I’ll be as romantic as you want me to be.”

Waverly looked down, her smile growing as she played with her hands. A soft hand reached hers and held it in a gentle grasp. “You know I never imagined my life ending up like this.”

Nicole chuckled, “Well the best things in life are unexpected because there never really were any expectations, to begin with.”

Waverly made eye contact with Nicole, “You are definitely better at being romantic than Doc.”

Nedley looked between the two, feeling a little lost. He had not been paying attention to the conversations as he was too busy having a second breakfast, something his wife advised against. “I think it’s about time I head on home, the missus wanted to go shopping this afternoon. Something about a new pair of shoes she had seen in the shops.” 

Nedley stood up from the table, not wanting to overstay his welcome as it was clearly a lovers nest and he was just in the way. “I’ll see you sometime next week, Haught. I was being serious about that break of yours. Congratulations again, I couldn’t be prouder if I were your father.” Nedley patted her firmly on the back before turning to the others and saying his goodbyes. 

After he had left, there was a comfortable silence as they picked away at their food. Once they were done with the main course, Wynonna had pulled out a bottle of cactus wine and some glasses. Doc stood from the table, followed by the others. “To the newlyweds, may you know nothing but happiness from this day forward." Raising their glasses and in unison they said cheers. 

Nicole took a sip of her wine, watching Waverly as she took one of her own. Waverly’s eyes were hooded as they made eye contact and Nicole found it hard to swallow her wine. Wynonna noticed this and was looking at them suspiciously. 

Snapping her finger in front of Nicole, Wynonna said, “Hey, bedroom eyes, refrain from looking at my baby sister like that when I’m in the room. Doesn’t sit right.”

Nicole felt her face flare up as she tried to look the older Earp in the eyes. “You got it, boss.” Wynonna just glared slightly at her as she downed her glass of wine before indicating to Doc to pour her more.

Doc was reluctant to give her more as it was her third glass in under twenty minutes. “Pace yourself, dear, the day is still young, there be plenty of time to celebrate. You want to enjoy the evening do you not?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she set the glass down, huffing as she took a seat at the table beside her husband. Wynonna turned her attention to the couple, “So what plans do you have for your honeymoon?”

Nicole grinned, “That is for us to know and you to wonder. You know how it goes, Wynonna, only the couple and best man know.”

Wynonna turned to Doc, “Tell me where they are going or I swear to god. I only ask because I am worried about Waverly.”

Nicole feigned offense, “Do you not trust my ability to protect your sister from all forms of evil? I’m offended, Wynonna.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes again, “Don’t take it personally, Haught, it’s just how I roll. You should know this by now.” Nicole had to give her this, no matter what was going on Wynonna worried for her younger sister, Nicole found it endearing, Waverly found it suffocating. 

Just before she could reply a knock resounded around the room. On instinct Nicole reached for her holster, feeling fear instantly. She and Doc made as he nodded his head, signaling she could take the lead. Slowly the two walked towards the door, Waverly and Wynonna cautiously peeked around the corner of the kitchen’s doorway. 

Nicole couldn’t stop her shaking hands as she went to reach for the doorknob. Doc’s voice stopped her, “It’s going to be okay, Nicole. I will not let anyone hurt you.” His hand had reached hers and squeezed it in encouragement.

Nicole’s hand had stopped shaking as she nodded her head at Doc. Once again she reached for the doorknob and very carefully opened it. “I swear to all that is holy if Champ is behind there!” Nicole whispered angirly.

Waverly’s voice startles Nicole a bit as the man was revealed. “Father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I was gone for a bit I wrote a longer chapter. A lot happens in this one so get ready!

“Father?”

Nicole stood dumbfounded as the man pushed his way into the house without even waiting for an invite. The door had swung wide open and hit the wall, leaving a dent in the woodwork. 

Wynonna reached for her sister, pulling her closer to her chest as if trying to protect her. “What the hell do you want, daddy?” 

Ward Earp rubbed his hand over his chin whiskers as if contemplating his reasoning for barging in like he did. “You know I have never liked your tone, Wynonna. Might want to beat some respect into her there Doc.”

Doc clenched his hand into a fist but remain silent for a moment. Nicole could tell he was refraining from shooting the man in front of him. “You might want to watch what you say in my house, partner. I never much enjoyed your company. Now mind telling us why you grace us with your presence on a day that had been going so smoothly?” 

Ward turned to Doc, fully facing the gunslinger. “Woo got a mouth on ya, is that a way to speak to your father-in-law?”

Doc scoffed, “You’re no father of mine not after the way you treated my girls. You didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

Ward pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, enjoying Doc’s shift in mood. Pulling the blade out he dug it into his fingernail, scraping dirt out before flicking it in his direction. Nicole could smell the alcohol from here and knew he must have been pretty drunk. He had yet to even acknowledge her presence. “I came here to congratulate little Waverly, I’m still her father whether you like it or not.”

Nicole went on edge as soon as the name fell from the man’s lips as she turned to see how Waverly was taking all of this. She wanted nothing more than to go over to her and comfort her and protect her but she didn’t want draw attention to herself. Wynonna’s firm arms wrapped around the younger girl eased Nicole’s worry just a bit. 

Ward looked up from the pocket knife as he drew his attention to the redhead standing beside him. “So you’re the one who stole Waverly from Champ.” He walked up to her, towering over her making her feel smaller than she was. However, Nicole still stood to her full height, not backing down from the drunk. “Not much of a man are ya? Don’t have the muscles Champ had, how can I expect you to look after my daughter?”

Nicole felt anger well up inside her as Champ didn’t even do the bare minimum to protect Waverly. “I don’t think you are in any position to dictate who Waverly spends her time with, not since you sold her off to Champ that is.” 

Ward snarled as he wrapped his hands around Nicole’s neck and shoved her against the wall causing a picture frame to crash to the ground. “I don’t appreciate being talked to like that by some mutton shunter.” Ward’s face lost color when he felt something heavy being pressed against him and with one glance he took note of the gun being placed against his stomach.

“Yeah well, this mutton shunter is packing heat so I suggest you back the fuck up before I blow your guts full of lead.”

Ward released his grip from the redhead, pulling his hands up in surrender a smirk on his face. “No need to draw your gun, officer. Just having a casual conversation.” He took note of Doc’s drawn gun as he said this. 

Nicole scowled, “Nothing casual when you got your hands around my neck. Why don’t you take a seat so we can continue this so-called casual conversation?” 

Doc pointed his gun at the couch signaling Ward to take a seat there. Nicole had yet to holster her weapon as she still hadn’t trusted him. Wynonna and Waverly stayed where they were in the corner of the room, afraid to move a muscle. Wynonna had a fixed glare while Waverly hid her face in her sister's shoulder. The sight pissed Nicole off, seeing her wife scared like that was not something she enjoyed. 

Doc took a seat on the opposite side of the room, gun still drawn and aimed at Ward. Despite the sweat falling down his forehead, Ward seemed calm as he took out a cigar and lit it up. Turning to his daughters, he spoke through the ring of smoke he had puffed out. “Why don’t you girls come say hi to your daddy? Been a long time since I last saw ya.” 

Wynonna continued to glare, Waverly pulled even further into her side. “Kind of hard to be excited when you’ve brought nothing but pain to us. You stopped being my father the second you sold me off.” 

Ward chuckled, “I did you a kindness, look at this house you got here. Doc ain’t no deadbeat, you should be thanking me.”

Doc had pulled a cigarette and held it between his lips as he spoke, “Oh but you only sing my praise because I have a gun drawn on you. What do you really think of me, Ward?” 

Although he was drunk even Ward could detect the poison coming from Doc’s words. “Come on Doc, you know I admire your work, fastest gunslinger and all. Nothing but respect for you.”

Doc glared, “The alcohol must be getting to your head if you think I desire your respect. I want nothing from you. I’m not in the best of moods due to your sudden appearance so you better explain yourself.” Doc brought the hammer back for emphasis, showing he was serious. Nicole even felt worried Doc would, in fact, fire the gun and kill the man.

Ward nodded his head, extinguishing his cigar on the arm of the couch, smearing soot all over the place. Looking up at Doc, Ward had a glare of his own. “I see this is not a time for formalities, must be your time of the month. Fine, if you’re so interested as to why I am here I will tell you. I came here for that redhead standing right there.” 

Nicole’s eyes grew as the man pointed a finger at her, turning everyone’s attention her way. Doc lowered his weapon a bit, just as lost as everyone else. “And what pray tell do you need with the Sheriff’s deputy?”

Ward stood up, lifting his shoe and turning the sole upwards before pulling something off from the bottom. Rubbing it around in his fingers he let it scatter to the floor, dirtying the freshly polished wood. Wynonna wanted nothing more than to shove the dirt down the man’s throat having spent hours cleaning the wood in time for Waverly and Nicole’s wedding. 

“You see I have landed in some trouble with a gang and am in need of some help. I figured since we have a new officer in the family it would be a perfect solution to my little...problem. We are family after all.” Ward smiled a big smile showing off his yellowed teeth. 

Nicole felt disgusted as his words sank in. Standing up taller, she spoke. “Why would I help you after you hurt my wife and her sister the way you did? You’re out of your mind if you think I’d work under you.” She walked up to the man, poking him in the chest with her finger, infuriated. 

Ward just rubbed the spot where she had struck him, not fazed in the slightest. “Cute speech but you got one thing wrong, I’m not out of my mind. Unless you want something to happen to little Waverly over there I suggest you pull your balls back out from their hiding place and help me with what I need.”

Nicole’s scowl grew at his words, disgusted even further with the man in front of her. “You’d threaten your own daughter? What kind of man are you?”

Ward laughed, “I never said anything about hurting my daughter I just said something could happen. These men that are after me will do anything to get to me, killing anyone close to me. Unless of course you only wed Waverly to flaunt her beauty, wouldn’t blame you. They’ve never done anything for me so, to be honest, I couldn’t care less what happens to them.”

Nicole had had enough, she withdrew her gun again and pressed it against his forehead, pulling the hammer back. Nicole spoke through her teeth, “I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. That is my family you are talking about! How dare you play with their lives like that. You are the most useless sack of shit around.” Nicole pulled the trigger as Ward closed his eyes, bracing himself. 

Only thing was there were no bullets in the chamber, she had just wanted to scare him. Ward’s chest fell up and down as his breath was erratic, eyes brimmed with tears from closing his eyes so hard. “I suggest you get your ass out of this house before I decided to actually load this gun up. I am not fucking around and if you ever threaten my family like you just done I will find you and I will kill you.”

Ward glared at her before pulling himself close to her ear, whispering as he spoke so only she heard him. “You won’t do it, I know you won’t. How could you live with yourself if you kill Waverly’s daddy? Deep down Waverly still loves me. I expect you to come down to the blacksmith a week from today, I was serious about Waverly’s life being at risk.” 

His smile grew again as he saw the look on Nicole’s face, his yellow teeth making their way over his hairy lips. “This isn’t over,” taking a look at the badge on Nicole’s shirt, Ward continued, “Officer Haught.” Ward headed for the door, taking one last look at the people in the room, his smile growing when he made eye contact with his daughters. Waving goodbye, Ward shut the door behind himself, leaving the room silent. 

Doc finally holstered his gun before walking up to Nicole. Grabbing her shoulder he turned the dazed redhead into his direction. “You need to tell me what he said to you, Nicole.” 

Nicole shook her head, closing her eyes as she put her own gun away. “It was nothing, he just threatened me is all. Enough of this, Waverly and I have a honeymoon to get to.”

Waverly pulled herself away from her sister’s hold, walking up to her wife. “No, Nicole, you need to tell us what he said. I can’t enjoy our honeymoon without knowing what he said to you.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand, kissing the top of it. “I appreciate your concern but you have nothing to worry about, I can protect myself. You should worry about what you’re going to bring with you.” Nicole smiled down at the smaller girl, still holding onto her hand. 

Wynonna pulled Nicole aside, still shaken up at her dad’s sudden appearance. “Haught, what the fuck was that? I seriously thought you were going to spray his brain juice all over my nice walls. Do you know how expensive this wallpaper was?” 

Nicole looked ashamed, even scaring herself at her reaction. Nicole shook her head, “I don’t know what went through my head all I could picture was someone hurting you guys and I just couldn’t stand it. I swear if something were to happen to Waverly when I could have done something I could never forgive myself. Please, Wynonna, let me take care of this myself.”

Wynonna looked apprehensive but decided to trust the deputy. “You know I trust you, Haught and I know you will do whatever it takes to protect my baby sister. Just try not to get yourself killed in the process, please. I don’t want to take care of a broken-hearted Waverly, it would literally ruin her. At least keep Doc updated and please, please come to him if you need the help of any kind.”

Nicole nodded her head, “I will try my best to tell Doc as much as I can. I don’t know how deep this thing runs but he has to be in the shit if he is coming to me. What are we going to tell Waverly?”

“I’ll take care of that, you have enough to worry about. Might want to get ready for that honeymoon, enjoy your wedding day. Don’t worry about daddy right now, show Waverly a good time will ya?” Wynonna bumped her shoulder with the taller girl, bringing a smile to both of their faces. 

Nicole walked up to Waverly who had been talking to Doc. Pulling the brunette up from the couch, she brought her to her chest. “I love you, Waverly and I will never ever let anyone hurt you. You have my word.” Waverly burrowed further into the redhead's embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating from the girl's body. 

“After all the excitement I think I could handle a break, I’m all packed if you’re ready to go? We aren’t done talking about this by the way.” 

Nicole pulled Waverly from her chest, looking into her eyes. “Yes, Ma’am.” Nicole smiled down at her, “I’m ready to go whenever you are.” 

Waverly bounced on her heels, “Let’s go on that honeymoon then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	15. Chapter 15

“Are we almost there?” Waverly threw her head back to rest it against the redhead's shoulder. Nicole laughed as this was the fifth time the brunette asked this question and each time she did so with desperation and boredom in her tone. “My butt is getting sore from sitting here for so long. Are we at least getting close.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to herself. Lifting one hand she pointed off into the distance, Waverly’s eyes following where she pointed. “Just over that hill is our destination. Can you handle that?” Nicole said this teasingly as she squeezed her. 

Waverly looked up at her with a pout, “I’m not that impatient. To answer your question, yes I can handle that.” Waverly’s pout didn’t last long as Nicole tipped her chin upward allowing easier access to her lips. Waverly and Nicole smiled through the kiss resulting in the kiss being sloppy. 

Pulling away, Waverly looked at the surrounding scenery. “How did you know where this place was? I didn’t know you went this far out of town.”

“Doc told me about it, apparently he and Wynonna went here for their honeymoon. Trust me, you’re going to like it.”

Waverly was buzzing by the time they finally came up from behind the hill, straining her neck to catch a glimpse of the location. She grew confused when she just saw a bunch of woods. “You’re not going to kill me are you.”

Nicole chuckled, “Damn I was hoping to do it without you knowing.”

Waverly’s eyes widened before Nicole laughed again, “I’m totally kidding, baby. We just need to walk a bit further, Dice doesn’t enjoy the woods very much.”

As she always did Nicole helped Waverly down, hitching Dice up to a nearby tree before pulling canvas out of her saddlebag and pouring some water into the makeshift trough, placing it in front of the big animal. Waverly was petting Dice as she waited for Nicole to be done. 

“You know I have always wanted a horse, daddy never lets me get one. Wynonna used to make me stuffed horses out of things she found outside, they weren’t the real thing but she did her best.”

Nicole smiled at the thought of Waverly receiving a tiny horse from her sister. “Wynonna is a good sister, I’m kind of jealous.”

Waverly turned her attention to the woman beside her, still petting Dice as she did so. “She’s your sister now, Nicole. We are a family, remember?” 

Nicole’s smile grew as she pulled the girl into an embrace. “I am very thankful to have you all in my life, especially you, Waverly.” Nicole pulled the girl away from her body before bringing her into another kiss. This time Nicole took it more seriously, kissing the girl with a passion. 

Waverly pulled away after a bit, her face beet red. “Wow, you really are thankful huh.” 

Nicole giggled, “You don’t understand the half of it.”

 

Waverly and Nicole started their trek through the woods after Nicole took a few things out from her saddlebag, trying her best to hide it from the curious brunette next to her. “What are you holding? Please, Nicole, I want to see it.”

Nicole hid it behind her back as Waverly tried reaching for the objects, “If I tell you then it would ruin the surprise. Be patient.”

Waverly huffed, “I am not a very patient person, Nicole.”

“Oh, I feel that. I’ve never met someone so willing to spoil a surprise, do you not want any zest in your life?” 

Nicole and Waverly bantered back in forth until they came to a clearing. Nicole smiled before pulling Waverly into her chest, bringing her one empty hand to wrap it around the brunette's eyes, concealing the thing in front of them. “Do you trust me?” Nicole whispered as Waverly nodded her head the best she could with a hand wrapped across her face. 

Nicole brought her out of the clearing, kicking aside stray branches that stood in their way. Once she managed to get them both out into the clearing, she slowly took her hand from the girl’s eyes. Waverly took in the scenery in front of her. “Oh my god...it’s amazing.”

In front of them was a waterfall that flowed into a river that led back into the woods in opposite direction they had just emerged from. Surrounding the waterfall and river were rocks that doubled as a place to sit and on top of the rocks was a preset picnic. Pulling the object from behind her back, Nicole placed them in front of Waverly’s face. “Happy honeymoon, Waverly.”

Waverly pulled the flowers from the officer’s hand, admiring the pink roses tied together with a white ribbon. Taking in the scent from the flowers, Waverly smiled up at Nicole. Standing on her toes and pulling Nicole by her neck, Waverly kissed her on the lips being careful to not ruin the bouquet. “It’s beautiful.”

Nicole looked down into the brown eye in front of her, “You’re beautiful.” 

Waverly giggled as she blushed, pulling the redhead over to the picnic, setting the flowers gently aside as she took a seat on one of the rocks. As Nicole served up a plate for Waverly, Waverly looked around and admired the nature surrounding them. “So this is where Doc brought Wynonna? Maybe he is more romantic than Wynonna gives him credit for.”

Handing the plate to Waverly, Nicole started serving herself. “Doc told me all about their honeymoon here, apparently he tried picking her flowers as he had forgotten to buy some himself and just before he could pick them he fell into the river. He had to spend the rest of the honeymoon soaking wet and a laughing Wynonna. According to him, it’s one of his favorite memories with her.”

Waverly picked at the food in front of her before replying, “Do you think we will have favorite memories together?”

Nicole looked up from her corn, “I don’t know about you but I already have some favorite memories.” Waverly grinned before taking a bite of her food. “There are plenty more memories to create together, I’m sure one of those will stick with you. Who knows maybe it’ll be a story to tell our kids.”

Waverly choked on her food, spitting the excess into the grass beside her. “Kids? You want kids?”

Nicole looked confused, “Of course I do. Do you not?”

Waverly wiped her mouth with a napkin, feeling embarrassed at spitting her food everywhere. “No, I do it’s just I can’t get pregnant.” Waverly looked sadly down at her hands that were playing with the end of her dress. 

Nicole reached over and brought the brunette’s chin up, forcing eye contact. “That doesn’t matter, we will get a child another way. Maybe we could adopt. Doc and Wynonna said they’d help if we wanted them to. We will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let’s just work on those memories so we have stories to tell.”

 

Nicole and Waverly took their time to eat, enjoying to sounds of nature as the rushing water behind them created an ambiance that could only be described as romantic. When they weren’t enjoying the silence they were enjoying each other’s presence and the stories they told each other. 

One thing that had been in the back of Waverly’s mind was Nicole’s past. Her past was something she never brought up out of respect but also because she was a little scared to learn about it. Turning to fully face the redhead, Waverly decided to voice her question. “When are you going to tell me more about yourself? I feel like I hardly know you.”

“I hardly know you too, Waverly. But if you want to know I will tell you. What specifically do you want to know?”

The question that came out of Waverly’s mouth worried Nicole. “What was it like being in Jim’s gang?”

Nicole took a moment to think back on her time in Jim’s gang, leaning on her hands as she thought back. Mulling over the question, Nicole nibbled her lip in thought. Finally, she decided now was better than any to tell Waverly everything. “Once I tell you this I hope it doesn’t change your view of me. Like I said I didn’t do the greatest of things back then.”

Wavery brushed her off, “That was in the past. I promise it won’t changed a thing.”

Nicole took a deep breath before speaking. “When I joined his gang he was at the peak of his organization. What he mostly dealt with was train robbing or just robbing in general. The authorities were never able to catch him as no one was alive to describe to the police what he looked like. I don’t know why he let me in so easy but he did. He always told me he saw something in me, whether that is good or bad I don’t know.”

Nicole took a sip of her water before she continued, giving Waverly a second to absorb what she said. “So, for the most part, I was just there to draw in people, victims, making it easier for Jim to get at them. What I usually did was befriend females or even males and got close to them. At the time I was jumping from being Noel and Nicole, it depended on who Jim was going for. What I did to those people was...horrible. I was basically the grim reaper, pulling them into their deaths.” 

Waverly interrupted Nicole before she could continue. “You didn’t kill them, Nicole.”

Nicole shook her head. “I may as well have.”

Waverly’s voice rose a bit as she spoke. “Listen to me Nicole, you did not kill them, Jim and his gang did. Did you have any other choice?”

“Not really, but we always have a choice.” 

Waverly reached over and took Nicole’s hand in hers. “No, you didn’t have a choice because I know you and I know you wouldn’t have willingly done this.” 

Nicole tried her best to look away from the fierce eyes in front of her, knowing there was some truth to what Waverly had said. “It haunts me, Waverly. I could have done something, I could have warned them, anything. But I didn't and I'm paying for it."

Waverly kissed the girls hand, "I will help you through this, none of this is your fault. You said yourself that you didn't really have a choice, mind explaining why?"

Nicole rubbed circles on the girl's hand as she tried to form words. "Jim was not someone you told no to, he had connections everywhere. I don't even know how I got out like I did but there is always a chance he finds me. Waverly, if he ever does I need you to move on and find someone else, I cannot bring this to you. Please, promise me you will not involve yourself."

Waverly yanked her hand away, glare crossing her features. "I can't believe you still treat me like I'm this fragile thing, I am a grown ass woman, same as you. You're my wife now, Nicole, you don't get to push me away after what we've been through. I'm sorry but I can't just move on knowing that you could be killed. Don't think you have to go this alone, you have a family now, a real family. Jim is in the past and shall remain there. If he does show up there are people who will help you, so please don't tell me to move on like it's so easy."

Nicole took the hand that had been jerked out from under her, rubbing her thumb over the top. "I'm sorry, Waverly, I didn't mean for you to take it so personally. I just can't live with myself if anything bad were to happen to you if Jim doesn't kill me Wynonna will. You know I never want to bring harm to you, you've been through enough as it is. I promise not to go through this alone if it will ease your mind."

Waverly nodded her head as Nicole brought her onto her side, the sun starting to set in the distance. "When we get back home we can talk further but right now I just want to enjoy the moment with you."

"Whatever you want to do Waverly, I'll follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe many thanks to my beta mal_badinthelatin for staying up way too late to help me with this. Thank you!!

Nicole and Waverly had just returned to the Earp-Holliday home when Wynonna came bounding down the porch steps, demanding details of the honeymoon. “How was it? Was it everything you hoped for, Waverly? Nicole, I swear if you didn’t treat her like the angel she is...” Doc, who had followed his wife outside, set his hand on her shoulder before she could get any more worked up. 

Doc turned to the couple, “She has been mighty worried ‘bout you two, chewing my ear off all afternoon. Why don’t we go inside and let them rest from their journey, Wy.” Wynonna led the two in as Doc tended to Dice for Nicole, figuring she’d be a bit tired from the ride home. Once Doc had fed Dice, he then hitched the horse to the hitching post beside the porch. Doc then followed the three inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Waverly was still in the entryway taking off her coat which left her in a white blouse. Doc offered to put the coat away, which Waverly appreciated. She went into the living room to sit between her sister and Nicole on the couch. Wynonna had been eyeing Nicole the whole time, something Waverly found odd as it was far from the first time Nicole had visited. 

Waverly swatted her sister on the shoulder, giving her a look. “Why are you looking at her like that? She treated me like a lady the entire time, so wipe that glare off your face, Nonna.”

Nicole confusedly turned to the two brunettes as Doc came from the kitchen where he had gone to get drinks. Handing a glass of whiskey to Nicole, Doc took a seat in the armchair facing the couch. “Is there something wrong, Wynonna?” Nicole asked, nursing her drink.

Wynonna’s glare had gone away, but she still had a suspicious look in her eyes. “Something happened on the honeymoon, I can tell. What it is that happened I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” Wynonna stole the glass of whiskey from her husband’s hand, downing the drink in one go. “You guys both seem... brighter. Oh my god, you guys totally had sex!”

Nicole’s face turned bright red as she spat out her drink, something she found herself doing more often since she got to Purgatory. Waverly smacked her sister on the arm again, returning the glare Wynonna gave her at the assault. Doc just acted as if he hadn’t heard a thing, pouring himself another two fingers of whiskey since his wife stole his. “Wynonna, you can’t just ask something like that, it’s personal.” 

Nicole found it really hard to make eye contact with anyone as she tried her best to remove the whiskey from her pants before the stain set in. She found her lap smelling heavily of alcohol and blushed like crazy. “Doc, may I have some more whiskey? I’m gonna need it.”

Doc obliged as Nicole handed over her empty glass, refilling it before handing it back to the redhead. “Well, how about we take the topic of discussion in another direction.” Doc looked over at his wife who shrugged her shoulders as she shook the cup in her hand, signaling she wanted a refill. Doc poured more into the cup, continuing his thought. “If you wouldn’t mind sharing a bit of your evening with us, that would be a pleasure.”

“Nicole surprised me with this amazing picnic in one of the most beautiful locations imaginable!” Waverly was already buzzing, and she had just started talking about it. This made Nicole incredibly happy, and she smiled at the younger woman. “Nonna, you have to see the flowers she got me! Oh, shoot, where did I set them?” Waverly spun around in her seat trying to find the objects in question.

Nicole stood up and went into the kitchen to retrieve the bouquet from the dining table before returning to the living room to hand it off to Waverly. “See, Wynonna, aren’t they just beautiful?” 

Wynonna smiled at her sister, taking the bunch from her sister’s hand, admiring the pink flowers. “They really are. You did good, Haught.” Nicole nodded her head at the compliment. “Continue, baby girl.”

Nicole felt her heart swell at how excited Waverly got when she spoke of their honeymoon, feeling special that she was part of the reason for the excitement. “Nicole and I got to know each other a bit, too. Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

Nicole had been so lost in the gestures Waverly made when she described their evening that she hadn't heard what Waverly said. “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, totally.”

Waverly could sense Nicole’s mind was elsewhere, so she turned her attention to the woman beside her. “Is something wrong, Nicole?”

Nicole’s shy but clever smile spread across her face. “No, you’re just really cute.”

Waverly blushed as she reached for Nicole’s hand. Wynonna made a noise, “Is this your way of wooing my baby sister?”

Nicole’s blush was back tenfold at Wynonna’s comment. It was clearly a rhetorical question, but Nicole still felt the need to answer. “Of course not, Wynonna.”

Wynonna laughed, “Cool down, Haught, I was just messing with you.” Doc shook his head at his wife’s inappropriateness, something he had fallen in love with. “Now that I have made it awkward, how about dinner? You two want to stay? The only rule is you guys have to let us do everything. Consider it our wedding gift to you.” 

Nicole was totally fine with staying but still wanted Waverly’s input. “What do you think, baby? Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go back home?”

Waverly barely took a second to answer, already knowing her answer. “I want to stay. There is nothing like Wynonna’s cooking.”

Doc turned to the younger Earp. “And what about me? What do I bring to the table?”

“Your charismatic attitude?” Doc gave her a look, so she continued. “And your mustache.” Doc must have liked the answer as he said nothing further. Wynonna instantly went to the kitchen to start cooking after Waverly’s answer, excited to spend the evening with her sister. 

 

Once dinner was the done, the four found themselves seated at the table, talking about everything and nothing. Doc told stories of work and the people he saw daily. One story dealt with a man biting through Doc’s finger, which Wynonna found funnier than anyone else. It may or may not have had to do with the alcohol in her system. Either way, Doc was happy to make his wife laugh even at the expense of his pain.

Nicole shared stories of her own which were just as amusing as Doc’s, if not more. Wynonna, once again, was the one to laugh the most when Nicole told a story of how Nedley fell asleep on his horse, Tanya, on patrol and slid off into the dirt, not even waking up as a result. 

Dinner went like that until they were all done with the boiled ham Wynonna had prepared, and dessert was set out. Wynonna had borrowed another recipe from Doc’s mother, baking some rice pudding. Nicole always got excited when she had dinner with Doc and Wynonna and Wynonna would have some type of dessert ready. The last time Nicole had dessert like that, her mother had still been alive. It was nostalgic. 

Waverly was the first one done, asking for more as the others tried to catch up with her. Wynonna scooped more onto the woman’s plate, watching as she practically inhaled the dessert. “Got a hot date, baby girl?” Wynonna teased. Waverly disregarded the comment as she continued to eat the delicious pudding. 

Whenever Nicole spent time with Doc, Wynonna, and Waverly, she felt even more like a part of the family; it gave her something to look forward to. Considering her last family was a gang - they weren’t very affectionate - Nicole felt nearly overwhelming emotions within every interaction she had with her new family. 

Once dinner was officially done, they all went back into the living room to finish off the night. Waverly suddenly turned, speaking only to Nicole despite the others being in the room. “What did my father really say to you?”

Nicole was at a loss. She wanted to tell Waverly everything, but there was something in the back of her mind telling her not to. “Waverly, can we not do this tonight?” 

Instantly, Waverly’s guard went up, feeling as if she was once again being left out. “Nicole, he is my father. Not only that, but he also threatened my life, and Wynonna’s life!”

Nicole held up one hand in half-surrender. “Baby, exactly. That’s why I don’t want you involved, okay? Something about this don’t sit right with me, and I want you as far away from it as possible.” 

“I get it; I’m younger and was in an abusive relationship. But please, for the love of God, stop treating me like he did. I thought you wanted my opinion on things, or was that a lie?”

The comparison hurt worse than being shot. Both times. “That’s not fair, Waverly, and you know it. I love you, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Why are you jumping to the conclusion that I will get hurt? What is it you’re so afraid of? Just tell me what my father said to you before he left!”

Nicole felt all the fight drain out of her. “You want to know why I’m worried? I’m worried because I heard of your father’s reputation through the gang before I even knew Purgatory was a place on this earth. I’m worried there’s a possibility Jim’s gang is after Ward, and if Jim knows I’m married to you then he will definitely kill you - if not to get to me, then just to hurt me. I’m worried because Ward told me to meet him on Friday, and that gives them plenty of time to plan some really bad shit.” Nicole dipped her head, unable to hold Waverly’s eyes. “I’m worried because I can’t let anything happen to you.”

Waverly stood suddenly, clasping her hands hard together to keep them from itching to reach for the shotgun she knew Wynonna kept in the closet. Her voice shook slightly, and she forced herself not to cup Nicole’s cheek. “There is no way in hell you’re going to meet with my drunk of a father. He was just trying to intimidate you, Nicole, don’t fall for it.”

Nicole sighed in defeat. “What do you expect me to do, Waves, let you get killed?”

“Well, I’m not letting you get yourself killed. Please, Nicole, promise me you won’t go see my father?”

As soon as Waverly asked it, Nicole knew she couldn’t answer truthfully. She looked away from Waverly, unable to meet her eyes and lie directly to her face, gathering the empty glasses from those who gave her too much trust. “I promise, Waverly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I've last updated but I hope you'll continue to read. Getting ready for college has kept me pretty busy these last two months and now that I am settled in I may be able to update more. Thanks again to my beta mal_badinthelatin, couldn't do this without ya!

After Nicole made her promise to Waverly, she felt nothing but guilt the whole way home. However, the lie seemed to ease Waverly’s tension, and she was happy again. Nicole knew it wasn’t okay to be lying to Waverly like this, but when she thought of the possibility of Waverly getting hurt - or worse, killed - she found it easier to live with the lie. 

Once they reached their home and after helping Waverly down, Nicole hitched Dice up and fed him his dinner before joining her wife who waited for her on their porch. Since it was still reasonably early, Waverly and Nicole weren’t tired, so they sat on the porch swing. Nicole told Waverly about the stars as the woman watched the redhead point out certain ones, telling stories of constellations. Waverly was always fascinated by learning Greek myths and constellations. She also liked just listening to Nicole talk, especially since she was so passionate about the stars.

“Do you think our names are written in the stars, Nicole?” Waverly asked once Nicole was done explaining Canis Major. 

Nicole thought the question was adorable. “Yes, I think we are. Of all the towns I could have settled in, I came to this one. Then I met you. I can’t imagine it not being fate that we met.” Glancing at the smaller woman beside her, Nicole took note of how her attention was towards the night sky and took the opportunity to get closer. Raising her arms in a false stretch, Nicole eased her left arm over the woman’s shoulder and placed it on the backrest of the porch swing. 

Waverly fought back a smile as she kept her attention to the sky, noticing Nicole shift in her seat. Looking at the woman out of the corner of her eye, Waverly felt Nicole’s arm move further across her shoulder. She continued to act undisturbed at the action and continued to face forward. The long arm continued even further across Waverly’s shoulder as Nicole coughed into her fist. Waverly decided the redhead had suffered enough, giving her the attention she craved as she closed what little distance was between them. Smiling brightly, she looked up at Nicole. “Whether it was fate or not, I’m glad we met. I really love you, Nicole.”

Nicole looked down at the woman snuggled into her arms, pulling her even closer, if it were possible. “I really love you, too, Waverly.” Reaching for the woman’s chin, Nicole brought it upward so she could kiss Waverly. Waverly shifted her body so it would be easier reach. Nicole carefully gripped Waverly’s waist and drew her across her lap, Waverly’s feet occupying the space she had just been sitting. She deepened the kiss as Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. 

After a few moments, Waverly pulled away, pressing her forehead against Nicole’s. The two just looked into each others’ hooded eyes. Waverly licked her lips as she looked from the officer’s eyes to her mouth. Nicole pulled her in for another kiss, holding onto Waverly’s waist so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Want to go inside?” Nicole asked, noticing the hair on Waverly’s arms standing up. She couldn’t tell if it was from the breeze that had just passed through or the kissing. 

“Yeah. As comfortable as your lap is, I want to sit on the couch.” Waverly gave her a cheeky smile before standing up. Nicole watched as Waverly walked inside, giving her a few seconds to think. 

Looking up at the stars, Nicole tried to think of what the next course of action was. She didn’t know how she was going to keep Waverly from knowing when she went to see Ward, especially if Doc tagged along. Nicole figured it would be best to discuss it with Doc the following morning. Since Nedley had given her a few days to clear her head, it would give her plenty of time to plan. 

Deciding she had spent enough time outside, and figuring Waverly would be wondering where she was, Nicole got up from the swing and went inside. Shutting the door behind her, Nicole smiled at the warm glow in the living room as Waverly had lit a few oil lamps to read by. Taking off her boots and coat, Nicole put them in their respective places before making her way into the living room.

Waverly was sitting on the couch with one of her many books - mostly gifts from Doc and Wynonna - focusing on the pages in front of her. Before she sat down, Nicole asked, “Baby, I’m going to have a glass of that wine Shorty gave us. Do you want one?” Waverly nodded her head, not taking her attention away from the book in her hands. 

Nicole left the living room and went into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine from inside the cupboard beside the stove. Along with the bottle, Nicole grabbed two glasses and poured the wine into each of them. Once she was back in the living room, Nicole handed Waverly one of the glasses, receiving a smile in return as she took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. 

Nicole watched as Waverly occasionally turned away from her book to reach for her glass of wine before turning to read again. Nicole couldn’t help but find watching Waverly read captivating. Waverly had told her she always liked to expand her knowledge, sharing little facts she had read. 

“Are you just going to stare at me the whole time?” Waverly asked without looking up from her book. 

“Would that be a problem?” Nicole asked, amused.

Waverly took a sip of her wine as she looked up. “No, I like it. Champ never looked at me in private; he was always cold and distant. The only time he ever truly looked at me was when he was showing me off to his friends or hitting me.” Nicole tensed up at her sentence, and Waverly instantly regretted saying it. “Nicole, it’s fine. Champ is in the past, it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“Waverly.” Nicole’s voice drifted across the space between them. 

Curling her finger around the end of the book to hold her place, Waverly shut it gently, careful not to strain the spine, and looked up at Nicole. The affection in Nicole’s eyes was almost painful, and she had to look away. “Okay, maybe it bothers me sometimes. Mostly when I try to sleep,” she said with a dismissive shrug. 

“I know, baby. I’ve heard, but I didn’t think it was my place,” she admitted with a soft blush. What kind of woman would let her fiance endure nightmares because she was afraid of what they might mean? 

The sentiment was so foreign, bordering on absurd, and Waverly’s free hand jumped in front of her mouth to try to catch the short bark of laughter that leaped free. 

Nicole’s forehead crinkled a tiny bit. “I’m sorry. Have I said something inappropriate or offended you? I’m, well, I’ve never been married before.” 

“No,” Waverly shook her head, her hand falling to reveal her smile. “God, no, Nicole. You’re TOO appropriate, if anything. My sweet, brave baby. Too worried about me to think about yourself.”

Nicole was confused. “What about me?”

“You’re not the only one who’s been woken up at night.” At the slight shake of Nicole’s head, Waverly continued. “You cry out in your sleep, too.” 

Nicole had been alone on the road so long, Dice would have been the only one to notice. One thing about horses - they were great at keeping secrets. Before that, she’d been with the people starring in her nightmares, and one never slept with both eyes closed if they wanted them both to open come morning. She could feel the heat of a true and complete blush crawling up from the collar of her shirt, making her ears hot. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry to have disturbed you. We aren’t talking about me, though, we’re talking about you.”

“That’s the thing. We always talk about me. It’s always about what is best for me and ways to protect me. We never ever talk about you. It’s always about my safety. But what about your safety? I mean, shit Nicole, you’ve been shot twice.”

Nicole’s eyes softened as she realized how worried Waverly really was. “Hey, baby, it’s okay. I promise you, nothing bad will ever happen to me, I’m safe, and so are you. If something does happen, Doc will be there to help me. Nedley, too.”

Waverly made her way to the other side of the couch and snuggled into Nicole’s arms. “When will this all end, Nicole? I’m sick of worrying about every single thing. Why can’t we just live a peaceful life like everyone else?”

Nicole placed her chin on top of Waverly’s head, “To be fair, we do live in a town called Purgatory.” 

Waverly chuckled.

After a bit, Waverly pulled herself out of Nicole’s embrace. Without warning, Waverly lunged at Nicole and began kissing her hard. Waverly straddled the officer’s hips as Nicole held onto the woman’s sides as they kissed. 

Waverly pulled away after a bit. “Want to take this upstairs?”

Nicole looked into her eyes. “Are you sure about this?”.

Waverly nodded her head. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Waverly pulled Nicole with her as she made her way to the bed, falling onto her back. Nicole leaned her arms on either side of Waverly’s head, looking down into the dark brown eyes below her. “Are you sure?” Nicole asked, looking for any hesitation in Waverly’s eyes. 

Waverly just nodded her head, and Nicole once again looked for hesitation in the woman’s eyes but all she saw was love and lust. Waverly sat up a bit and started to unbutton Nicole’s shirt, her hands shaking at first. She got more confident as she watched Nicole’s eyes darken, following her every move. 

 

The following morning, Nicole woke up with Waverly laying on top of her, Waverly’s leg draped over her own. They were both still topless, and Nicole could feel a draft come in as her bare shoulders peeked out from under the blanket. Nicole turned to look at the woman beside her, enjoying the sight of her wife’s sleeping form. She had seen Waverly asleep many times, but this was the most peaceful Waverly had looked. Nicole thought it had to do with the fact she finally had someone she loved to share a bed with - and that someone loved her back. 

Nicole turned her attention to the window on her left, noting the location of the sun. Its position told Nicole it was reasonably early in the morning. Since Waverly had made her breakfast on multiple occasions, Nicole felt it was only right she return the favor. After kissing Waverly on the head, Nicole slowly got out of bed, trying her best not to wake her. 

Once dressed, Nicole buckled her belt and grabbed her gun and holster from the dresser. Making sure to avoid the creaking boards, Nicole carefully closed the bedroom door behind her before heading down the stairs. 

Nicole had grown accustomed to Waverly’s unique set up when it came to the organization of the kitchen. Waverly kept everything in a way only she truly understood, but Nicole soon figured out where everything went. After digging through the many herbs and spices Waverly had stashed away, Nicole grabbed the salt and pepper. Nicole had decided on ham and potatoes, so she grabbed everything she would need. 

Just as she was putting in the salt, a knock at the door interrupted her. Wiping her hands, Nicole walked over to the front door, confused as to who would be visiting. 

Her hand instantly went to the gun in her holster as her other reached for the doorknob. Pulling open the door, Nicole was shocked to see Ward standing on her front porch. Pushing the man out of her way and further back on the porch, Nicole shut the door behind her. “What the fuck are you doing here, Ward?”

Ward was eating cherries and spitting the pits on Nicole’s porch, digging in his teeth with his fingernail for the stray pieces of fruit flesh. “I thought I’d stop by and see if you weren’t pussing out on me. I don’t much trust lawmen, so you can’t blame me for worrying.”

Nicole continued to hold onto the doorknob, her fist squeezing around it to keep her anger in check. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here, you could have met me down at the department. I really don’t like it when people come to my house uninvited. Kind of rude, don’t you think?”

Ward dug his tongue into the creases between his crooked teeth, using it as a toothpick where his grimy fingers couldn’t reach. “Not really polite when it comes to guests, are ya? I haven’t been rude yet, so hold your tongue, boy. Now I am going to be goddamn rude: I don’t want to wait until Friday, I want to do this tonight.”

Nicole wasn’t having any of that. “No, we agreed on a set day, even though you didn’t give me much of a choice. You can’t just come here with a new day in mind. That isn’t how it works.”

Ward tossed the dirty burlap sack his cherries had been in off the porch and into the tall grass. Taking a step closer, he jabbed Nicole in the chest. “You listen here, boy, you will do what I say, when I say. Is Waverly upstairs? I’m sure you don’t want me going in there and making my presence known. How does she feel about our little meeting?” Ward looked into Nicole’s eyes, a grin growing across his face, “Unless, of course, she doesn’t know you planned on meeting with me.”

Nicole shoved Ward back, giving herself some space to breathe. “You keep her out of this. This has got nothing to do with her. If you want me to cooperate, then you will not mention her name again.”

Ward spat into his hand, offering it to the redhead to shake. Nicole’s nose wrinkled as her glare grew. Rolling his eyes, Ward rubbed his hand on his already dirty shirt. “Not much for tradition, are ya. Fine, you’ve got a deal. I will see you at sunset. Don’t be late.” Ward pointed his finger at Nicole’s face, and she wanted nothing more than to bite it off. 

Ward’s smile was once again plastered across his face as he said goodbye before heading down the steps and toward the road. Nicole took a deep breath after a while, feeling fear and anger at the man’s change in plans. 

Opening the front door, Nicole was met with the smell of burnt food. “Shit!” Running to the pan on the stove, Nicole grabbed a potholder to set the burnt food off to the side and turn off the flame. Bringing her hand through her hair, Nicole turned to the stairs to see Waverly coming down, wearing a pink dress. 

Taking one look at the sight in front of her, Waverly couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe you should stick to letting me do the cooking.” Waverly placed a kiss on the corner of Nicole’s mouth before grabbing new ingredients. 

While she cooked, Waverly noticed Nicole’s demeanor and knew something wasn’t right. “Is there something wrong, sweetie?”

Nicole was lost in thought until she heard the brunette’s voice. “No, sorry, just thinking about work is all.”

Waverly wasn’t buying it but turned her attention back to the pot of food. “Who were you talking to?”

If Waverly had been looking at Nicole, she would have seen her face drop. “Oh, just myself.” Deciding to distract the younger woman, Nicole got up and kissed her on the side of the head. “How are you feeling after last night? Are you, I mean, are you still okay with… everything?”

Waverly set the spoon down she had been using before turning to Nicole. “Nicole, yes,” she answered with a soft laugh. “We didn’t do anything I didn’t want to. I feel amazing.” 

Nicole smiled. “You are amazing.” 

Waverly matched Nicole’s smile as she was pulled into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feedback is welcome, good or bad. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the comments. My Tumblr is homohshit.tumblr.com if you want to send me requests through Tumblr.


End file.
